Les Mondes Ecarlates
by Lohata
Summary: L'histoire prends place dans le monde merveilleux de Thédas. Là où pousse l'elfidée et ou s'ébattent les Dragon-sires. Peu après les événements de l'Inébranlable, l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan et ses compagnons se rendent en Bréciliane pour y mener des négociations auprès d'un clan Dalatien. Ils y feront une découverte inquiétante, nouvelle menace à laquelle mettre un terme.
1. Prologue

**DAI Fanfiction- Les Mondes Écarlates**

 _ **Prologue**_

La montagne, long cortège de pics escarpés, étendait ses lignes titanesques sous nos pas de fourmi.  
Une brume épaisse, immense voile de gris et de blanc mêlés, s'était déposé sur les silhouettes et les vies alentours.  
Des rafales furieuses aplatissaient la flore déjà affligée, sifflant entre les roches hérissées de pointes, nous obligeant à courber le dos.  
A mesure que nous avancions, les pierres roulant sous la semelle de nos chaussures, le sommet paraissait s'élever encore un peu plus.  
Cela faisait quatre longs jours que nous marchions, ou peut être sept- la fatigue fait perdre toute notion du temps- et les vivres commençaient tout doucement à s'amenuiser.  
Darse-ou ce qu'il en restait- devait être bien loin désormais, et j'en venais à me demander si j'avais bien fait de m'en remettre à Solas quant au choix de la destination à suivre.  
Plusieurs fois j'avais tenté de le questionner, mais il était resté, comme à son habitude, exagérément énigmatique.

« Patience Messagère. », M'avait-il dit, « Faites-moi confiance. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, camarade Elfe. », M'étais-je dis en moi-même.

Car si je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à établir des points d'entente avec mes autres compagnons, Solas demeurait pour moi un mystère. Une équation compliquée que je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir résoudre.  
J'enviais sa nature libre, insolente, qu'aucune chaîne n'était semble-t-il, parvenu à dompter.  
Face à lui, je me faisais la sensation d'être tenue en laisse, prisonnière du carcan Chantriste comme les Saarebas au sein du Qun.  
Car en plus de son statut d'Apostat, il était ce que l'on appelait communément un « somniari », de ces mages dotés d'une faculté incroyable qui leur permettaient de visiter l'Immatériel sans pour autant céder aux démons qui le peuplent.  
Et s'il déroulait volontiers le fil de ses périples, des ruines antiques aux arènes des batailles passées, il ne dévoilait rien, ou presque, de l'homme qu'il était en réalité.

Mais puisqu'il était hors de question de demander asile auprès de Férelden, moins encore auprès d'Orlaïs- à moins d'être prêt à renoncer à notre indépendance- je me voyais forcée de m'en remettre à lui.  
Après tout il ne m'avait pas sauvé, veillant sur mon sommeil pour empêcher que l'ancre ne me tue, pour décider de me jeter dans le premier précipice venu lors de notre périple dans les montagnes !

Prenant appui sur mon bâton, j'escaladais un dernier bloc, me retenant d'une main sur un maigre buisson et parvint enfin sur le plateau.  
Instant très solennel que celui de l'arrivée.  
La nature elle-même semblait s'être parée de ses plus beaux atours pour fêter notre avènement.  
Des arbres inconnus étendaient leurs aiguilles pour venir chatouiller le ciel tout proche et exhalait de merveilleuses senteurs de résine fraîche.  
Je crus entendre des chants de cloches, mélopée divine accompagnant nos pas jusqu'à destination.  
A part quelques empreintes de pattes d'oiseau, le tapis de neige demeurait paisible.

« Nous y voila, Fort Céleste », Déclara Solas lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

Je jetais l'ancre de mon regard à l'horizon et manquais de laisser échapper un cri de stupeur :  
Dans le creux des montagnes, une forteresse immense étendait ses longues tours crénelées dans l'azur des cieux.  
Semblant se fondre dans la roche, elle reposait sur une vaste étendue d'eau gelée, cascade d'autrefois endormie sous la glace, comme un esprit figé derrière les déchirures du voile.  
Un appontement colossal surmonté de deux avant-postes, de longues fortifications qui semblaient la ceindre comme des mains en coupe : elle se tenait là, vestige imposant et tranquille.  
Une clameur monta de la foule derrière moi. Certains pleuraient à chaudes larmes, tandis que d'autres laissèrent éclater leur joie comme autant de feux d'artifices.  
Nous avions à nouveau l'occasion de nous attacher à un lieu.  
Ne plus fuir, toujours et continuellement dans un brouillard de larmes et de regrets.  
Nous reconstruire peu à peu, au fil de l'eau et des saisons.  
Reprendre des forces avant d'affronter le pire.

« Solas…c'est magnifique. », Dis-je dans un souffle.

* * *

 _24 Drakonis, 9 :41 du Dragon  
Journal de bord  
Quartiers de l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan  
Fort Céleste_

J'avais entrepris la tenue d'un journal à mon arrivée à Darse, cela me paraissant un excellent moyen de stimuler ma mémoire défaillante après les évènements du Conclave.  
Mais puisqu'il se trouve désormais sous la neige de l'avalanche qui a emporté le village, je me demande à vrai dire, par où je vais bien pouvoir commencer.  
Puisqu'il me serait difficile d'en retranscrire le contenu avec exactitude, je choisi de débuter un nouveau chapitre et me contenterai donc d'une brève présentation.  
Et ce même si ces pages n'ont pas pour vocation d'être publiées (je suis loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'un Varric ou d'un Génitivi)

Je me prénomme Lohata Trevelyan. Inquisitrice Lohata Trevelyan pour être plus précise.  
Inquisitrice… Ce titre me paraît encore bien étrange je dois l'avouer, et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit de l'écrire noir sur blanc.  
Je suis née le 21 Gardien 9 :32 du Dragon dans une cité-état du nom d'Ostwick, dans les Marches Libres.  
Moins animée que la fourmilière bouillonnante qu'est Kirkwall mais plus ouverte que sa presque jumelle d'Osterburg, ma ville natale est surtout connue pour son Grand Tournoi (mais aussi ses courses de fromages graissés sur lesquelles je ferai l'impasse)  
Cette incroyable journée de joute qui, une année sur deux, voit débarquer les combattants des quatre coins de Thédas, en quête de gloire ou de fortune.

Mais ce dont je me souviens davantage, évocations plus personnelles des brumes de mon enfance, ce sont les jours de marché sur le port.  
Le parfum des huiles de fleurs Orlésiennes, celui du cuir Antivan et les longues promenades que je me plaisais à faire, lorsque la tour de Faxhold n'était encore pour moi que cette ombre lointaine, ce poignard immense planté dans les eaux côtières et qui deviendrait bientôt ma seule fenêtre sur le monde.

Je l'avais rejoint un beau matin d'hiver, lorsque la neige recouvre les pavés et que les cuirassés dorment d'un long sommeil gelé dans les eaux du port.  
Notre gouvernante m'avait surprise à envoyer de minuscules boules de feu dans la neige alentour et avait menacé de démissionner si je n'étais pas immédiatement confiée au Cercle.  
Mais contrairement à un grand nombre de mes confrères Mages, mon départ pour la Tour se fit sans heurt.  
Pas de Templiers brutaux qui m'arrachent aux bras aimants d'une mère, ni de larmes, ni de cris.  
Chez les Trevelyan, l'on ne se laisse pas aller à de grandes embrassades ou à quelconque élans sentimentaux, cela vaut bien pour les petites gens.  
Non, l'on préfère se tenir droit et fier comme les statues d'Andrastée, quitte à finir par se craqueler et tomber en poussière à force de refouler ses névroses.  
Mes pieux parents étaient sans doute même soulagés d'être débarrassés de ce poids, de cette fillette bavarde et expansive que j'étais.  
Quant à moi, j'avais surtout la sensation de sortir d'une prison pour entrer dans une autre.  
J'avais alors douze ans et ma vie, ne m'avait jamais appartenu.

Car même si la magie n'avait pas éclaboussé ma très convenable naissance, comme le torrent implacable qui creuse son chemin à travers la pierre, j'aurais eu à choisir une fois adulte, entre la bure Chantriste ou l'armure de Templier.  
Chanter le Cantique de la Lumière, ou se taire. Dans la plus pure tradition Trevelyan.  
Aurais-je voulu chanter autre chose, devenir ménestrelle ou barde peut-être, que personne ne l'aurait jamais su.  
Et ce n'était pas en étant enfermée dans un Cercle que j'aurais pu me découvrir une quelconque vocation.

Mais malgré tout, malgré la surveillance constante et taciturne des Templiers et le monde qui se limitait alors aux murs d'enceinte de la Tour, j'avais fini par en prendre mon parti.  
Explorant toutes les possibilités que m'offraient mes pouvoirs, apprenant à maîtriser mes sorts élémentaires de prédilection, tel que le feu ou la foudre.  
Alors certes, mon insolente nature et ma propension à poser des questions m'avaient valu quelques réprimandes.  
Car si j'étais un élément doué d'un point de vue purement pratique, mon comportement lui, avait le chic de mettre les enchanteurs en boule.

« Vous me ferez 100 lignes du Traité de magie de feu, Demoiselle Trevelyan. Et apprendrez ainsi qu'il ne faut pas répondre à votre mentor et/ou ennuyer les Templiers avec vos remarques incessantes. », M'entendais-je souvent dire, refrain dont les paroles changeaient sensiblement au rythme de mes affronts.

L'âge venant, j'avais toutefois fini par apprendre à tenir ma langue, et la vie suivit son cours.  
Dix-sept années s'écoulèrent, calmement, d'études appliquées en cours pratiques, sans que rien ne vienne jamais troubler la monotonie de nos existences.  
La nouvelle de l'explosion de la Chantrie de Kirkwall et de la rébellion qui s'en était suivie nous parvinrent d'abord sous la forme de murmures, rumeurs qui couraient à travers les étages de la Tour.  
Puis ils se changèrent peu à peu en cris, tumulte extérieur qu'il nous fut bientôt impossible d'ignorer.  
Lassés d'attendre un ordre qui ne venait pas, certains Templiers quittèrent leur poste pour ne jamais le reprendre, suivis de quelques mages qui disparurent en même temps que leur phylactère.

C'est ainsi, dans une Tour presque désertée, que le Premier Enchanteur m'avait enjoint de me rendre au Conclave pour y représenter le Cercle.  
Si je m'étais bien gardée de l'embarrasser avec mes interrogations, j'en avais déduit que mon titre de Noblesse avait sans doute pesé plus lourd dans la balance que mes mauvaises habitudes.  
Je venais à peine de réussir ma confrontation, quittant ainsi le quartier des apprentis pour celui des Enchanteurs de rang, qu'il me fallait déjà me soumettre au destin que mes pairs avaient choisi pour moi.

Et me voila des mois plus tard, entre les murs de cette immense forteresse devenue mon foyer.  
Si je me plais à Fort Céleste et qu'au fil du temps j'ai su nouer des liens étroits avec la plupart de mes camarades, je réalise que l'Inquisition n'est qu'une tempête de plus qui m'a prise dans son sillage à mon corps défendant.  
Si j'ai charge d'âmes, la mienne n'a en fait, jamais été à moi.

Mais il est des instants pour se plaindre et d'autres comme celui-ci, où il faut savoir s'asseoir sur ses petites prérogatives et continuer d'avancer.  
Et c'est ce que je m'appliquerai à faire, aussi longtemps que Coryphéus et son armée menaceront le Monde.


	2. Chapitre I

**Les Mondes Écarlates - Chapitre Premier  
** _ **En route vers Bréciliane**_

Le voile sombre de la nuit s'était déposé sur le désert Orlésien lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de l'Immatériel. Une balafre luminescente déchira le ciel, et notre groupe en découla comme le sang d'une plaie pour venir se répandre sur le plancher de la forteresse. Fruit du savoir-faire nain, l'édifice que l'on disait Inébranlable, s'abreuvait du sang des belligérants depuis de longues heures déjà.  
Malgré les nombreuses tentatives de ripostes, les troupes de l'Inquisition avaient réussi à creuser une brèche dans le mur d'enceinte inférieur. De longues échelles s'arrimaient aux fortifications, régurgitant des combattants par dizaine tandis que la seconde moitié du bataillon tentait d'ouvrir un passage sur le plancher du pont-levis. Elle avalait la moindre parcelle de terrain, découpant et tranchant dans le vif pour éliminer tout obstacles, puis elle s'engouffrait en masse, comme une source intarissable dans un sol aride.  
Les catapultes donnaient de la pierre et un nombre effroyable de projectiles enflammés traversa le ciel pour venir s'écraser sur le mirador du camp adverse. Une salve de flèches atteint pêle-mêle, cadavres et démons, tandis qu'une exhalaison putride envahie l'atmosphère pour l'alourdir encore davantage.

L'armée de l'Ordre, qui n'était désormais plus qu'amas de corps en charpies et soldats sidérés, retint son souffle un court instant. Autour d'eux, la bataille continuait, des bruits de fer qui se croisent, des déflagrations. Sous leurs pieds, les restes de leurs camarades décimés par les sorts ou les coups d'épée. Sur leurs têtes, un ciel écarlate, baigné du sang des martyrs.  
Chaque parcelle de pierre était jonchée de chair mise à nu, de boyaux et de carcasses calcinées. Des inconnus, des héros, des innocents, des ouvriers appelés en renforts.

« Tout cela n'a que trop duré », pensais-je, avisant le sinistre spectacle qui se déroulait autour de moi.

Je lançais alors mon bras à travers le voile verdâtre et crépitant de la faille, fendant les flots d'un vif tour de main pour mieux les contraindre à m'obéir. Commandant aux forces de l'Immatériel, je domptais les éblouissantes zébrures et les forçais à converger vers un point central, où elles s'entremêlèrent comme des lianes.  
Je peinais encore à comprendre la mécanique qui s'exerçait chaque fois que j'utilisais l'Ancre, et sa magie me semblait souvent s'opérer malgré moi. Comme une sorte de réflexe auquel mon corps se prêtait volontiers. Solas avait bien pris la peine de m'en expliquer les rouages, mais sa disposition à la métaphore alambiquée avait sérieusement compromis ma volonté d'apprendre. Mais mon devoir demeurait le même, et à cet instant précis, peu importait les raisons obscures qui l'animaient. Seul le dénouement comptait.  
Une conflagration immense traversa brièvement le ciel, lueur aveuglante qui nous força à fermer les yeux un court instant. L'élan emporta les quelques démons restants, qui tombèrent au sol avant de disparaître. Ne resta alors plus que des cendres, fragments de corps, d'acier et de bois, que le vent acheva de disperser au loin.

« Camarades, fixe ! Rompez les rangs !»

La voix d'un Garde des Ombres ricocha sur les murs comme une pluie de pierres et ses subordonnés s'immobilisèrent presque instantanément. Chacun laissa choir sa besogne. Ici, une épée figée, là, une catapulte retenue. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Silence étrange, comme celui qui précède une tempête, seulement troublé par les derniers râles d'agonie. Quelques murmures ça et là et le craquement des flammes.

« Inquisitrice, l'Archidémon est parti dès que vous avez disparu ! », me lança l'un des premiers éclaireurs parvenus sur les lieux. « Le Magister Venatori est inconscient, mais vivant. Cullen a préféré vous laisser vous en charger. Quant aux Gardes, ceux qui n'étaient pas corrompus nous ont aidés contre les démons. »

J'hochais la tête d'un air entendu puis tournait immédiatement mon attention sur les survivants. Pas un seul mage n'avait pu réchapper à la corruption, à cette Appel de pacotille qui avait précipité leur chute, et seuls quelques guerriers lourdement harnachés me faisaient alors face.

« On fera tout pour racheter l'erreur tragique de Clarel », déclara l'un d'eux, portant un poing ganté contre sa poitrine.

« Gardes ! », hurlais-je, ma voix résonnant jusqu'aux confins de l'arène, « Il faut mettre un terme à cette folie ! Vous êtes libre de nous suivre, soyez nos alliés. Rejoignez l'Inquisition, et aidez comme vous le pouvez. »

Quelques soldats tombèrent à genoux, d'autres se contentèrent de soupirer mais aucun ne parla davantage. Nul n'avait le cœur à célébrer cette victoire et les weyrs désertées de leurs griffons sonnaient alors comme un sinistre avertissement.  
Et ce silence encore, avec pour seule musique de fond, le craquement du bois sous les flammes, les pleurs et les supplications des blessés.

 _« Gardes des Ombres, mais qu'as-tu fait ?  
Ce sombre serment que tu as prononcé »_

* * *

11 Solace, 9 :41 du Dragon  
Quartiers de l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan  
Fort Céleste

Mes camarades et moi-même venons tout juste de rentrer d'un périple à la Porte du Ponant, au sud-ouest d'Orlaïs. Là où une opération de grande ampleur, l'assaut de la Forteresse Inébranlable, nous avait conduit. Du sable, encore et toujours. Du sable, aussi loin que les yeux se posent. Et malgré un long bain chaud et des vêtements propres, j'ai encore la désagréable sensation d'en avoir plein les chausses. Mais si seulement il n'y avait eu que ces conditions hostiles à affronter.  
Car il me faut désormais composer avec des spectres dont les serres me transpercent le crâne. Ils brisent mes pensées en millier d'éclats pour en cultiver de nouvelles, petites graines que l'on nomme « remord » ou « regret ». Et de ces bourgeons funestes, jaillissent les doutes et les questionnements.

 _« Aurais-je pu mieux faire ? »  
« Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? »_

Hawke, le Héraut de Kirkwall, symbole de la rébellion des mages, s'est sacrifiée pour nous permettre de quitter l'Immatériel. Elle a donné sa vie sans la contrainte d'un serment, elle le fit, simplement parce que quelqu'un devait le faire.

« Désolé, Fenris. », avait-elle soufflé avant de se lancer bravement au combat.

Partie de rien, et alors que toutes les circonstances autour voulaient le contraire, Hakwe s'était battue pour parvenir là où elle se trouvait. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir en dire autant. Esclave de mon sang- lignée puis phylactère- je n'ai rien d'une héroïne, de ces géants qui bravent l'adversité pour bâtir une légende. La mienne aurait pu être écrite sans moi si le hasard ne m'avait placé là. Aucune force divine ne parle à travers mes actes et je ne suis rien de plus qu'une erreur, un grain de sable dans les rouages de la destinée. Et ce titre, ces honneurs, me paraissent désormais encore plus lourds à porter.

« Aurais-je dû prendre sa place ? », avais-je demandé alors que nous nous apprêtions à quitter le désert.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. », m'avait répondu Cullen, « Vous êtes la bannière sous laquelle les hommes se retrouvent, le lien qui maintient les peuples autour d'une cause commune. Qui d'autre pourrait prétendre au titre de Messagère d'Andrasté ? »

« A la fois tout le monde et personne. », l'avais-je coupé, un rictus de dégoût me barrant les lèvres.

« Aussi soyez gentil de ne plus m'appeler ainsi. », m'étais-je retenu d'ajouter, ne souhaitant pas me complaire plus longuement dans la lie de l'autodépréciation. Ce qui, aux vues des circonstances, m'aurait paru déplacé.

Mais faignant d'ignorer ma mine dépitée et en bon militaire, le Commandant se contenta d'exprimer sa satisfaction, dirigeant la conversation sur l'efficience des armes de siège allouées par Dame Séryl de Jader. Et bien qu'il me faille lui concéder cela, au vu de l'indiscutable efficacité de nos troupes, cette dernière opération me faisait surtout l'effet d'un gâchis immense.  
Symbole de l'inexorable déclin de l'Ordre, l'Inébranlable ne le fut pourtant guère longtemps. Et au lieu d'un gardien, c'est à un enfant effrayé que nous dûmes faire face. L'intention ne fait pas toujours tout.  
Le secret, s'il garanti la survie de l'Ordre en des temps d'exil, aura cette fois failli lui être fatal. Et tant de morts auraient pu être évité si seulement les gardes avaient consenti à nous parler plus tôt. Leur légende n'est désormais plus qu'un murmure, un bruissement d'ailes de griffon dans le lointain, l'ombre vacillante du guerrier d'autrefois.  
Seul Blackwall semble ne pas encore s'en être aperçu, déni ou inconscience, je ne saurais dire.

« Le Commandeur-Garde Clarel a essayé, ils ont tous essayé d'être à la hauteur. C'est Coryphéus le responsable, et personne d'autre. », m'avait-il confié sur le chemin du retour, s'extirpant de son exécrable mutisme pour prendre la défense de ses frères d'arme.

Me contentant d'hausser les sourcils, je n'ai pourtant pas osé le contredire. Car j'avais toujours été impressionnée par la force de sa détermination. Cette abnégation sincère et pure, à la limite de l'inconscience, le poids du devoir sur ses larges épaules.  
Il est des hommes qui s'en vont guerroyer en rêvant de gloire, de vierges alanguies et de montagnes d'or. Blackwall semble quant à lui poursuivre d'autres idéaux : de ceux qui vous dépassent, vous dévorent et vous engloutissent dans le sang corrompu des Archidémons. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un trait commun à tous les membres de cet ordre légendaire - une qualité transmise par l'Union et jalousement gardée - ou s'il était l'exception qui venait confirmer la règle.

Comme le laisse présager la plume que je reprends pour tenir ce journal, nous voila revenus à Fort Céleste depuis quelques jours déjà. La vie à repris son cours et de nouvelles recrues n'ont cessé d'affluer, les lieux me faisant désormais l'effet d'une ruche bourdonnante. En parlant d'abeilles ou tout autre insecte prompt à piquer, j'avais à peine foulé le plancher de la salle du trône, que Dame Vivienne s'est empressée de me questionner quant à nos errances dans l'Immatériel. Regrettant de n'avoir été présente à nos côtés, comme s'il eut s'agit d'une énième sauterie chez quelques Nobliaux pomponnés.

« Vous ne mesurez guère votre chance, Trésor ! », m'avait-elle susurrée.

Et derrière le masque impassible de la Dame de Fer, il me sembla déceler une pointe d'enthousiasme enfantin qui ne manqua pas de m'exaspérer.

Puis fut ensuite venu le temps des funestes nouvelles, et dans son sillage celui des serments désespérés que l'on prit malgré tout. Je me devais d'informer Varric en personne, ne pas me dérober derrière quelques subalternes. A défaut d'Andrasté c'est de la Mort dont je suis la Messagère, et il n'existe aucun cantique capable de rendre justice à celle qui aujourd'hui n'est plus. La flamme du cierge s'est éteinte, le Créateur nous a abandonné.  
Je poserai donc là ma plume, refermant cette page sur de biens sinistres pensées, espérant trouver de quoi m'occuper l'esprit pour l'empêcher de tourner.  
Une mission doit bien m'attendre quelque part…

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard…_

La taverne, toutes en pierres grises et toits de tuileaux serrés, n'avait pas désemplie depuis notre retour de l'Inébranlable. Érigée stratégiquement sur la cour principale, elle favorisait les échanges et permettait aux hommes de se détendre après une rude journée de combats.  
Mages et Templiers pouvaient enfin fraterniser autour d'un bock, et mes amis de s'adonner à une énième partie de Grâce Perfide. Clouée au mur, une petite pancarte peinte à la main disait d'ailleurs avec beaucoup de justesse :

« Un endroit pour tous ceux qui servent : récupérer, persévérer, déposer ici son fardeau, c'est la halte de la Messagère. »

Pour ma part- et même si les lieux portaient mon titre- je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de m'y arrêter plus de quelques minutes. Mon emploi du temps chargé ainsi que ma faible résistance à l'alcool ne me le permettant pas tout à fait. Je poussais donc la porte de l'établissement et considérais les lieux quelques instants avant d'entrer. Un morceau de musique enjoué, me parvenait à travers les éclats de rire et de voix. Une bonne partie de mes compagnons était déjà attablée, et célébrait dignement le bon déroulement de notre dernière opération, la prise du fort de Caer Bronach dans la région de Boscret.

« Cette fois, je remporte la mise ! », s'exclama Varric.

« Poissard comme vous êtes ? Vous plaisantez j'espère ! », se moqua Solas.

Le surfacien jeta un vif coup d'œil à ses cartes et rétorqua d'un ton faussement menaçant :

« C'est c'qu'on va voir Loustic ! »

Profitant du fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait vu entrer, j'observais la scène en silence, trop heureuse de voir que mon ami Nain était parvenu à s'extirper de la solitude imposée par le deuil de Hawke.  
Varric était le grand frère que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. Gentil, prévenant, toujours de bonne humeur. En somme : l'acolyte idéal. Conteur de talent, il était aussi doté d'une fabuleuse faculté à inventer des surnoms. Papillote, Fanfreluche, Bouclette…aucun de nous n'avait pu y échapper, pas même moi.

« Bien l'bonjour Rouquine ! Bien dormi ? », me disait-il chaque matin, que j'arpente la salle du trône où que je rejoigne le centre du campement, encore échevelée par ma nuit de sommeil.

Présidant ce débordement de boissons, Iron Bull emplissait la pièce d'un rire tonitruant, narrant quelques aventures à une petite assistance enthousiaste. Près de la cheminée, Cassandra polissait silencieusement la lame de son épée tandis que Cole s'était mis en tête de semer des petits morceaux de fromage devant un trou de souris. Dorian et Sera, quant à eux, semblaient particulièrement absorbés par la dégustation de quelques (odieuses) bières naines.  
J'esquissais quelques pas dans la salle principale, slalomant entre les tables, esquivant ici un homme ivre qui titubait.

« Ha ! Chef, on vous attendait justement ! », s'exclama Bull lorsqu'il me vit entrer, lançant son bras vers le plafond pour me saluer.

Puis tapant du poing sur la table il ajouta :

« Patron ! Une pinte de votre meilleur hydromel pour l'Inquisitrice ! Et qu'ça saute ! »

« Et alors là, l'Inquisitrice s'est mise à gueuler comme un cochard qu'on aurait foutu dans l'eau bouillante. Un truc…incroyable ! Sur l'coup j'ai même cru qu'elle était attaquée par un dragon ou une bestiole du genre. « Y'a un serpent dans ma tente ! Y'a un serpent dans ma tente ! » qu'elle braillait, à moitié à poils près du feu d'camp ! Et v'là Blackwall, rouge comme une putain d'embrium qui retourne dans sa tente aussi vite qu'il en était sorti, prêt à occir des trucs en mode preux chevalier, tout gêné qu'il était d'voir la donzelle en p'tite tenue. »

« Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda une Sera enthousiaste, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Ben au final, c'est moi qui suis v'nu écrabouiller la bestiole…Oui, c'est sûr, j'aurais pu intervenir plus vite mais rien que pour voir ça, ça valait l'coup d'attendre. Putain ! J'en ai chialé d'rire pendant des s'maines ! »

« J'aurais aimé vous y voir Bull…j'ai horreur des serpents ! », me défendis-je sous les éclats de rire de l'assistance.

Je me servis une nouvelle lampée d'hydromel, espérant ainsi noyer mon embarras dans la boisson. Mon verre engloutit d'une traite je le reposais brutalement sur la table.

« Ha j'suis salaud, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez...j'trouve ça mignon d'voir la grande Inquisitrice s'emmêler les pinceaux d'temps en temps », conclut le Qunari, appuyant son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise.

« Allez, pour me faire pardonner, que diriez-vous de monter l'taureau chef ? », ajouta-t-il.

Sa voix rocailleuse éclata comme la foudre dans un ciel d'été et fit aussitôt cesser toutes les conversations alentours. Se postant par-devant moi, il posa brusquement un genou à terre et me saisit par la main.

« Je…de quoi ? Monter quoi ? », balbutiais-je, un peu décontenancée.

De longues secondes je le considérais, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pas tout à fait certaine d'avoir saisi le sens réel de sa proposition. J'étais, après tout et même si je m'en défendais parfois, un pur produit de la morale Chantriste de par ma naissance et ma vie au sein du Cercle. Par conséquent, j'avais beaucoup de difficultés à saisir les nuances des plaisanteries de mon camarade, plus encore lorsqu'elles étaient un peu grivoises.

« Allez grimpez chef, ça va être marrant j'vous promets. », Insista-t-il, tapotant son épaule du plat de la main.

« Heu…c'est-à-dire que… »

« Allez Messagère toute la charge y a eu droit ! C'est vot' tour maintenant ! », brailla un Crem passablement éméché avant de retomber le nez dans sa chope de bière.

« Messagère ! Messagère ! », scanda tout à coup Varric en frappant dans ses mains, très vite suivi du reste de l'assemblée.

« Messagère ! Messagère ! », crièrent-ils tous en chœur, tapant du pied sur le sol de la taverne pour marquer la cadence.

Un brin stupéfait, je constatais que même Cassandra s'était jointe à la fête, portant les doigts à sa bouche pour siffler et m'encourager de plus belle. Bientôt je ne me sentis plus la force de résister à tous ses regards posés sur moi et à ses salves d'encouragements qui ne cessaient de croître. Et puis, si même notre très convenable Chercheuse était capable de se laisser porter par l'ambiance de la Taverne, aussi devais-je également m'y soumettre, au risque de passer pour la pire des trouble-fêtes.

« Bien, comme vous voudrez. Mais juste un instant alors. », lâchais-je finalement, un peu à contre-cœur.

La réaction du groupe alentour ne se fit pas attendre puisque bientôt je n'entendis plus rien sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements.  
Posant les deux genoux à terre et me présentant son dos, le Mercenaire m'exhorta donc à prendre place. Et je m'exécutais, tant bien que mal, calant mes jambes sur ses larges épaules et m'appuyant sur ses cornes pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre.

« C'est bon chef ? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, il se leva, déployant toute la hauteur de sa massive constitution et me plaçant ainsi à plus de 2 mètres du sol. Je laissais échapper un cri suraigu, priant le Créateur de pas finir le crâne fracassé sur le plancher.

« Je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde ! », déclara tout à coup Dorian qui se précipita dans notre direction.

« Moi non plus ! », de renchérir Sera.

Esquissant quelques pas, Bull traina sa lourde carcasse vers la sortie de la Taverne et ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied.

« Hey ! Si vous cassez, vous payez, j'vous préviens ! », menaça aussitôt le tenancier des lieux.

« Ouais, ouais. T'inquiète. », grommela le Géant de bronze, alors que nous avions déjà atteint la cour principale.

Accompagnant ses mots, il enroula les bras autour de mes chevilles.

« Et surtout hésitez pas à vous accrocher aux cornes, j'ai un peu tendance à m'emballer quand j'suis lancé ! », ajouta-t-il, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'effrayer davantage.

Il bondit légèrement, d'un pied sur l'autre dans la même foulée, puis il se lança au trot en direction des murets.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas si terrible tout compte fait !", me dis-je avec une pointe de soulagement.

"C'est parti !", grogna-t-il tout à coup, interrompant le fil de mes pensées et me faisant ainsi réaliser que ces quelques pas n'avaient été en fait qu'un échauffement.

"Quoi ?", piaillais-je comme une souris prise au piège, ma voix rebondissant sur les murs alentours.

Pour toute réponse, Il déploya sa jambe vers l'avant puis son pied vint s'écraser lourdement sur la terre battue, un nuage de poussière s'élevant jusqu'à nous. Suivant la même mécanique et comme un pur-sang Marchéen sur les plaines, il se lança alors dans une course effrénée. Je poussais un cri perçant et resserrant mon étreinte, je n'entendis bientôt plus rien que le sifflement de l'air dans mes oreilles.

« Oh putain ! », m'exclamais-je dans un hoquet, un langage châtié étant alors le cadet de mes soucis.

Les mains agrippées à ses cornes, je tentais surtout de ne pas choir. Bringuebalée comme une poupée de chiffon et ne voyant plus rien du paysage qui défilait sur mes côtés à une vitesse prodigieuse.  
Je devais bien admettre que je trouvais ce « petit tour de manège » très amusant. Un peu effrayant certes, mais amusant tout de même. Je crois d'ailleurs que je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis des semaines. Que dis-je ? Des mois ! Et si la perspective de basculer dans le décor m'avait traversé l'esprit, la main ferme et l'assurance de mon destrier avaient fini de me rassurer.  
Après quelques minutes de cette course folle, il adopta un rythme plus mesuré, se mettant presque au pas. Je réalisais que nous étions désormais à la hauteur des escaliers menant à l'entrée du bâtiment principal et profitais de cette halte bienvenue pour reprendre mon souffle.  
Nous croisâmes deux femmes richement vêtues, sans doute liée à quelques missions diplomatiques avec Orlaïs, qui nous dévisagèrent d'un air absolument scandalisé.

« Oh ! », s'exclama même la plus âgée d'entre elles, sa bouche se tordant en un petit rictus méprisant.

« Mesdames. », leur lança le Qunari, mimant une révérence avant de faire une volte pour repartir dans la direction opposée.

« Attention à la bannière ! », haletais-je dans un éclat de rire, me repliant à la dernière seconde pour ne pas être assommée.

Et alors que je redressais la tête, je fus prise d'un vertige et manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive : Appuyé sur le muret, droit comme un i et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Blackwall se tenait là, observant la scène d'un œil circonspect.

 _« Depuis combien de temps était-il présent ? Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver ! »_

Il échangea quelques paroles avec Sera, dialogue auquel je n'entendais rien, puis il tourna à nouveau son attention sur nous, les sourcils froncés comme deux chenilles en colère.

« Par Andrasté…que fait-il ici ? », me dis-je, un millier d'émotions contraires me traversant l'esprit toutes en même temps.

La question pouvait paraître saugrenue, mais étant donné son humeur pour le moins « chafouine » de ces derniers temps, j'avais fini par m'habituer à ce qu'il ne quitte plus les écuries lors de nos séjours à Fort Céleste. J'ignore s'il s'agissait d'un tour de mon imagination mais j'avais même l'impression qu'il me fuyait et ce depuis notre « petit accrochage » sur les remparts*.  
Le lien que j'avais cru étroit, ne l'était en fait guère et tout était parti en fumée en l'espace d'un instant. Sur un échange absurde à l'issue duquel je l'avais planté là, à défaut de lui jeter une pierre en pleine tête.  
Je me raidis aussitôt, séchant mes larmes d'un poing rageur et mon sourire s'éteint aussi prestement qu'une chandelle en plein vent. Car si que la perspective de choquer quelques Orlésiennes en goguette pouvait éventuellement m'amuser (les membres de cette cour ayant de toute façon l'indignation facile), je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir en dire autant concernant le Garde qui se tenait alors devant moi.  
Et alors que je pensais que la situation ne pouvait se déliter davantage, Bull esquissa quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Doux Créateur ! Par pitié faites-moi descendre ! Parshaara** ! », hoquetais-je à l'intention de mon « destrier », m'appuyant sur le peu de Qunlat que je connaissais et avec un accent abominable.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et posa un genou à terre pour me permettre de descendre. Tout en libérant le Qunari de l'étreinte de mes jambes sur son cou, et en dépit du grotesque de la situation, je tentais de conserver une attitude détachée, remettant un peu d'ordre à mes cheveux.  
Je concentrais mon attention sur les pierres, la cour alentour, mes bottes ...n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard que j'imaginais déjà réprobateur.  
Mais alors que je retombais enfin sur mes pieds, Iron Bull conserva sa position, esquissant une étrange révérence. Puis se saisissant brusquement de ma main, il inclinant la tête et la gratifia d'un baiser humide.

« Alors, ça vous a plu, hein ? », dit-il d'une voix caverneuse et dans un demi-sourire, m'observant par en-dessous de son œil encore valide.

Ces mots dits, il se pencha à nouveau sur ma main, s'attardant sur mes phalanges comme pour mieux les respirer :

« Vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous sentiez bon la pâte à biscuits chef ? », marmonna-t-il, me humant de plus belle.

« Heu…et bien…je…non…je ne crois pas… », bégayais-je, tentant de me dégager discrètement de sa poigne de fer.

Je fus saisi d'un frémissement, pas dégoûtée mais sur le point de l'être, mortifiée de le voir badiner de la sorte en public. Le regard de nos camarades fixé sur nous, me faisait en effet l'impression d'une lourde chape de Véridium.

« J'adore la pâte à biscuits… », renchérit-il, soufflant l'air brûlant de ses narines pour venir me respirer encore.

« Est-il en train de me faire des…des avances ? », me dis-je en moi-même, ne sachant plus où poser les yeux pour lui échapper.

« Arrêtez Bull, vous voyez bien que vous la faite rougir ! », s'exclama Dorian.

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Car déjà je sentais le sang affluer dans mes tempes et mes joues devenir écarlates. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Un trop plein d'alcool peut-être ?  
Si je pouvais éventuellement comprendre l'attrait qu'un tel « physique » pouvait exercer sur la gente féminine (et accessoirement masculine, Bull ne faisant aucun secret de son marivaudage auprès du petit personnel des deux sexes), j'avais pour ma part, toujours trouvé les Qunaris plus intimidants que séduisants.  
Mais plus que cette absence d'alchimie évidente c'était ce brusque changement d'attitude qui avait le mérite de me déstabiliser. Car même si je le savais plutôt entreprenant, voir impudique selon les critères Humains, il s'était toujours montré courtois à mon égard, nos rapports se limitant alors à quelque chose de rigoureusement amical et professionnel.  
A cet instant, le fossé entre nos deux cultures me paru encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumé. Car quand j'avais besoin de beaucoup temps pour m'envisager dans les bras d'un homme, le Qunari semblait simplement répondre à l'impératif de ses désirs. Juger sur pièce et réfléchir plus tard. Tout mon contraire en somme.  
Mais que pouvais-je attendre d'une créature dont le peuple tendait à considérer l'acte sexuel comme au mieux : une banale mécanique reproductive, au pire : un mal nécessaire ?  
La vie est parfois mal faite tout de même : Le seul homme pour qui j'aurais été capable de jeter mon titre aux fadorties se fichait de moi comme de son premier bouclier et celui pour qui je n'avais que du respect se tenait littéralement à mes pieds.

« Haha ! Ce n'serait pas la première à succomber à mes charmes, mage ! », dit-il dans un éclat de rire.

« Sans vouloir me montrer désobligeant, permettez-moi d'en douter l'ami. », lança un Dorian goguenard.

« Puis-je vous accaparer une minute Inquisitrice ? Maître Dennet vous fait mander aux écuries. », coupa finalement un Blackwall passablement agacé, m'exhortant à m'approcher d'un geste de la main.

« Parlez moins fort, vous allez finir par effrayer les souris. », déclara Cole de sa voix perpétuellement laconique et que personne n'avait vu arriver.

« Des souris ? », demandais-je, tentant de saisir les intentions derrière la figure impassible de mon étrange compagnon.

« Des nœuds, partout. Plein. Des cris dans sa tête, des questions en cascade, qui résonnent, l'empêche de réfléchir : A quoi joue-t-elle ? C'est ridicule. Il est trop tard sans doute. », poursuivit-il, sans que l'on sache vraiment à qui il était en train de s'adresser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore celui-là ? », ronchonna Blackwall à l'intention du jeune homme qui avait déjà disparu, aussi prestement qu'il était apparu.

« Alors l'empoté poilu, c'est vous qui portez les messages maintenant ? », s'exclama tout à coup Dorian, toisant le Garde d'un air méprisant.

« Pas tout à fait. Mais puisque j'ai installé mes quartiers tout à côté, j'ai pensé que… »

« Que vous vivez dans la grange comme une grosse pécore vous voulez dire ! », l'interrompit-il.

« Ça vous direz d'être pendu par les pieds au-dessus des remparts Dorian ? », grogna Blackwall en fronçant un sourcil.

« Et vous ça vous direz d'aller prendre un bain ? Non mais là, tout de suite, urgemment. Je jurerais que je pourrais presque voir l'odeur se matérialiser sous mes yeux ! », renchérit le mage en faisant mine de se pincer le nez.

« Oh non pitié ! Ils ne vont tout de même pas recommencer ! », me dis-je en moi-même, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Touché ! », s'exclama Sera, qui semblait prendre un malin malsain à compter les points.

Quant à moi, après des mois à les entendre se quereller sans cesse, j'étais sur le point de leur faire griller les fesses à tous les deux à grands renforts de marque. Ne serait-ce que pour me défouler un peu.

« Ça suffit tous les deux ! », coupais-je finalement, tentant de faire valoir un peu de mon autorité, « Merci Blackwall. Je m'y rends de ce pas. »

« Je vous accompagne si vous le permettez. », déclara le Garde en s'inclinant légèrement dans ma direction.

J'acquiesçais en silence, pourtant peu disposée à me retrouver seule avec lui. Car s'il m'était encore possible de me battre à ses côtés, les démons étant à eux-seuls une distraction suffisante, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à conserver une attitude détachée en sa présence.  
Mais comme un rat en cage, je réalisais que j'étais définitivement piégée : je ne pouvais décemment pas le rabrouer devant nos camarades, moins encore m'enfuir à toutes jambes. Je fis donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et me dis qu'après tout, je pouvais bien faire quelques pas en sa compagnie sans que cela ne se solde par une catastrophe. D'autant qu'il s'agissait là de l'occasion parfaite pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les manières d'Iron Bull et moi.

« Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée les amis. », lançais-je finalement à la cantonade avant de prendre congé.

« Inquisitrice ! Prenez-garde à ne point marcher dans la bouse ! », cria Dorian lorsque nous commençâmes à nous éloigner.

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu cette énième boutade, je concentrais mon attention sur mes pas, la pointe de mes bottes foulant la terre battue du chemin. Tandis que nous nous dirigions en silence vers l'entrée du Fort, j'observais discrètement, du coin de l'œil, l'homme qui marchait à mes côtés :  
Son regard céruléen aux accents vert-de-gris, parcourait le monde alentour avec toute la mélancolie de ceux qui en ont trop vu. Quelques sillons venaient marquer son visage, comme des lignes sur un parchemin, témoins des événements et des années passées. Quarante. Cinquante peut être ? Je ne l'avais jamais su.  
Ses longs cheveux de jais et sa barbe soigneusement taillée, bien que fournie, venaient à eux-seuls contredire toutes les accusations de Dorian à propos de son manque d'entretien. Mes yeux se perdirent ensuite sur sa stature, ses épaules solides, moulées dans une veste matelassée que j'avais étrangement déjà pu voir sur certains soldats Orlésiens -quoique d'une teinte plus sombre- ne semblaient même pas tressaillir sous les assauts du vent.  
Me dépassant seulement d'une courte tête, il m'avait pourtant toujours fait l'impression d'un colosse tant sa carrure et sa gestuelle exhortaient à l'obéissance.

Blackwall n'était pas de ceux dont l'on vante la beauté à longueur de poèmes ou de sonnets. De ces physiques parfaits, presque irréels, comme celui dont était pourvu le Commandant Cullen. Pourtant quelque chose émanait de lui, une aura ténébreuse et magnétique, qui n'avait de cesse de m'intriguer. Et avant qu'il ne coupe à toutes éventualités de rapprochement, le temps passé à ses côtés m'avait permis d'effleurer l'onde trouble de sa surface pour découvrir un peu de ce qui se cachait en dessous.  
Marchéen comme je l'étais et issu d'une citée-état voisine à la mienne, chacune de nos conversations me ramenait un peu à ma terre natale. En dépit d'une nature augurale, il s'était révélé d'un humour mordant et d'un vif sens de la répartie auquel j'aimais à me confronter dans quelques passes verbales.  
J'aimais à entendre les récits du vieux routard qu'il était, ses périples l'ayant entraîné partout : _du petit village des Tantervales jusqu'aux montages de Vimmark_ , et sa vie me paraissait alors tellement plus riche que celle que j'avais pu vivre jusque là, enfermée dans ma tour. A mes yeux, il avait l'expérience et la sagesse d'un vieux lion et je me faisais, en comparaison, l'effet d'un pauvre chaton mouillé.

Je ne saurais me rappeler de l'instant exact où j'avais commencé à le percevoir autrement : De frère d'arme à amant potentiel. De soldat parmi les autres, indissociable de la masse, de pluriel à singulier.  
Mais puisque j'étais peu disposée à me heurter aux éventuelles remarques de mes camarades, Dorian étant déjà suffisamment prompt à se moquer et Sera à mettre son nez partout, c'était un secret qu'il me fallait porter seule. Et vaincre ces sentiments me paraissait alors une tâche plus insurmontable que toutes celles que j'avais accompli jusque là, tous les enchantements de Thédas ne m'étant d'aucun secours pour me sortir de ce « mauvais pas ». L'on n'apprend pas ce genre de choses dans les Cercles, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi (à moins de vouloir convoquer un démon du désir et finir par provoquer une catastrophe)

Émergeant de mes pensées, je réalisais que nous venions d'arriver à l'entrée du Fort. Progressant sur le sentier de terre, je laissais mon œil vagabonder autour de moi avec un enthousiasme presque enfantin. Le ciel avait déposé son voile vermeille sur les dentelles frissonnantes et les murs de pierres. L'hélianthe, tout de pourpre embrasé, saluait la nature et le monde de quelques derniers rayons.  
Étendant sa structure de bois à l'horizon, je reconnus enfin les écuries où Dennet devait déjà m'attendre.

« Ha ! Vous voila enfin, Inquisition ! », s'exclama le Maître Palefrenier lorsque j'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Cela faisait deux longs mois que le vieil homme nous avait rejoint, et bien que je ne m'attende pas à recevoir du « Votre Grace » de sa part, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'appelle au moins par mon prénom. Mais l'aurais-je eu inscrit en toutes lettres sur le front, qu'il se serait malgré tout évertué à me donner du « Inquisition » par-ci et du « Inquisition » par-là.

« Les hommes de Dame Léliana m'ont fait remettre ceci », déclara-t-il, déroulant un parchemin entre ses mains burinées.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? », m'enquis-je.

« Il y a peu, j'avais envoyé une demande à une tribu Dalatienne qui pourrait nous fournir quelques hahls supplémentaires. J'imagine que vos p'tits camarades Elfes s'raient bien contents, pis ça permettrait de mettre assez d'bêtes à disposition pour les Gardes des Ombres qui viennent d'arriver. »

« C'est une excellente idée, si je puis me permettre. », déclara Blackwall, qui aimait à saisir chaque opportunité de parler de son Ordre au risque de passer parfois, à mes yeux, pour un imbécile heureux.

« Très bonne initiative, en effet. Mais il me semble que les Dalatiens entretiennent des rapports particuliers avec ces animaux. », déclarais-je toutefois, incrédule, « Paraît-il qu'ils les considèrent même comme des égaux…un peu comme les Féreldiens le font avec leurs chiens de guerre. Alors, croyez-vous qu'ils seraient vraiment disposés à nous en envoyer ? »

« Doucement ma p'tite, j'allais y v'nir. », grommela le vieux Palefrenier, crispant ses doigts sur le vélin de la missive, « L'Archiviste Lanaya, celle qui est en charge du clan, veut bien consentir à vous prêter son concours. Mais ce s'ra à ses conditions. Vous devrez vous rendre, en personne à Bréciliane pour l'y rencontrer et ouvrir des négociations. Sans ça, pas de hahls. Et avec vos troupes qui n'cessent de s'agrandir, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'bêtes pour tout l'monde au bout du compte. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas j'imagine que nous pourrons trouver un peu de temps pour régler cette affaire. », soupirais-je.

« Par contre, si j'ai un conseil à vous donner, c'est d'éviter d'vous ram'ner avec tout un bataillon de gros gaillards en armure. Les Dalatiens sont du genre craintif voyez-vous. En faisant ça, vous risqueriez de tout faire tomber à la flotte. Et après ça moi, j'm'en lave les mains ! »

« Nos ambassadeurs sont de toute façon bien trop occupés à nous faire inviter au bal que donne l'Impératrice et je préfère que le gros des troupes tienne le Fort en cas d'attaque. Il ne s'agit que d'une négociation après tout. Quelques éclaireurs et une garde rapprochée feront largement l'affaire...J'ignore qui voudra bien m'accompagner néanmoins. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi…enfin, si vous le souhaitez. », déclara tout à coup Blackwall.

J'étais sur le point de lui opposer un « Non » cinglant, peu disposée à l'idée de m'encombrer de sa taciturne présence, lorsqu'il m'adressa un demi-sourire, léger, presque imperceptible, mais qui suffit à me décourager dans mes répliques acides. Une chaleur étrange envahie ma poitrine pour emprisonner ma tête et je dus faire un effort de retenue incroyable pour ne pas sourire à mon tour.

« Bien sûr. Merci Ser Garde. », soufflais-je, me maudissant intérieurement.

« J'imagine que vous allez nous accompagnez vous aussi, Maître Dennet ? », demandais-je ensuite, espérant détourner l'attention de mes joues que je savais déjà être en feu.

« Le Créateur m'en préserve ! », grogna-t-il, croisant les bras, « Il est hors de question que je laisse la charge entière aux garçons d'écuries, à moins que vous n'vouliez que votre armée finissent par monter des bêtes crevées. Puis je préfèrerai bouffer de la chair d'engeance qu'avoir à négocier une fois d'plus avec ces Dalatiens de malheur. Même la mule la plus récalcitrante de mon élevage est moins têtue qu'eux. »

« Et…qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je serais plus habilité à le faire ? », rétorquais-je, échangeant un bref regard avec Blackwall qui se contenta d'hausser bêtement les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas c'que j'ai voulu sous-entendre, Inquisition. »

Glissant la lettre dans une des poches de sa veste, il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la grange et se mit soudainement à crier :

« V'nez ici ! Les Gardes ne vous paient pas pour roupiller dans l'foin à c'que j'saches ! »

« Ça va, j'arrive ! Arrêtez d'gueuler ! », rétorqua une voix d'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et nous vîmes alors le Garde Alistair de Férelden, tout en plastron étincelant et la mine chiffonnée, apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il passa une main gantée dans sa chevelure, en retira quelques brins de paille et s'avança dans notre direction.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ma solde Dennet. », lança-t-il d'un ton rieur et haussant un sourcil, « Je suis passé maître dans l'art de m'attirer les faveurs du Commandeur-Garde. Si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire… »

« J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà Ser Alistair. », déclara le Palefrenier, désignant l'homme de sa main ouverte, « J'ai été au service de son oncle, le iarl Eamon, pendant près de trente ans. Alors pour vous et l'reste de Thédas, il est l'un des héros du 5ème enclin mais pour moi, il restera toujours ce petit garçon fouineur que je devais sans cesse chasser des écuries. »

« Merci Dennet. Évitez seulement de lui raconter que j'ai été élevé parmi les mabaris du chenil et tout ira bien. », rétorqua-t-il.

« Vous venez juste de le faire. », ronchonna le vieil homme.

« Vraiment ? C'est tout moi ça, je n'ai jamais su tenir ma langue. Enfin peu importe. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir, Inquisitrice. », déclara le Garde des Ombres, portant un poing serré sur sa poitrine.

« Tout le plaisir est moi Ser Alistair. » répondis-je, le saluant à mon tour, « Néanmoins, je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscrète mais n'aviez-vous pas prévu de rester à Weisshaupt, une fois votre rapport bouclé ? »

« Le p'tit s'est proposé pour vous accompagner jusqu'au camp de Bréciliane. », déclara Dennet, le prenant de cours.

« Vraiment ? », demandais-je.

« Je connais un peu l'Archiviste en charge du clan que vous devez rencontrer. Et croyez-moi, un visage familier ne sera pas de trop pour mener cette négociation à bien. », m'informa-t-il.

« Et bien…vous êtes bien urbain cher ami, mais la prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à vous annoncer lorsque vous nous rendez visite. », dis-je, « J'ai quelques scrupules à vous voir dormir dans la grange alors que nous avons des dizaines de chambre d'amis vacantes à l'étage. »

« Hé ! Mais j'y dors bien, moi ! », répliqua Blackwall.

« Oui. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe vous, vous l'avez choisi. », répondis-je du tac au tac, « N'allez pas faire croire que je vous y aurais contraint…c'est vrai, un grand gaillard comme vous ! »

Ledit gaillard m'observa et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, s'apprêtant sans doute à me servir l'une de ses répliques dont il avait le secret, lorsqu'Alistair le pris tout à coup à parti.

« Dites Blackwall, auriez vous l'amabilité de m'accompagner à la Taverne pour y recruter ceux de nos amis qui voudraient nous rejoindre ? », Dit-il, passant le bras autour de son épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec un vieux camarade, pour l'entraîner légèrement à l'écart.

Les regardant tous deux s'éloigner, je finis par déclarer :

« Bien, permettez-moi de me rendre au centre de Commandement pour y régler les détails de l'expédition. Je propose d'envoyer quelques hommes en éclaireur et de nous mettre en route au plus tôt. »

* * *

 _Archives de l'Inquisition  
25 Solace, 9 :41 du Dragon  
Centre de Commandement  
Fort Céleste_

 **Mission :  
**Les agents de l'Inquisition et sa représentante feront route jusqu'à la forêt de Bréciliane pour y rencontrer l'Archiviste Lanaya et son clan en vue des négociations liées à l'expansion de nos troupes.  
Nous espérons faire l'acquisition de plusieurs groupes de hahls pour venir compléter nos effectifs actuels.  
Le groupe fera réception du rapport des éclaireurs une fois parvenu sur les rives du lac Calenhad, demain soir au plus tôt.  
Maître Varric Tétras, Ser Dorian Pavus ainsi que les Gardes des Ombres Alistair et Blackwall se sont portés volontaires pour escorter l'Inquisitrice et par conséquent, seront absents de Fort Céleste dans les jours à venir.

 **Une remarque est inscrite en bas de page, de la part de Sœur Rossignol :  
** _Solas ne les accompagne donc pas ? Étrange !_

 **Un message est griffonné juste en dessous, signé par Cullen :  
** _Je n'y compterai pas trop. Lorsque je lui ai fais part du déplacement, il m'a regardé avec plus de véhémence que si je lui avais proposé une tasse de thé. Je n'ai guère voulu insister._

* * *

 _ ***** Pour découvrir le dialogue entre Blackwall et Lohata, ainsi que d'autres épisodes d'une fanfiction plus axée romance c'est ici: s/12936983/3/Chronique-d-une-Idylle  
_

 _ ****** Signifie "Assez/Ça suffit" en Qunlat, la langue du peuple Qunari_


	3. Chapitre II

**Les Mondes écarlates – Chapitre Second**

 _Journal de bord de l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan_

 _29 Solace, 9 :41 du Dragon_

 _Auberge « la Mouette et la Lanterne »_

 _Golefalois_

Le ciel s'est éteint sur les Marches Solitaires et l'auberge endormie, toute enveloppée dans le velours sombre de la nuit. Chaque musicien prend peu à peu sa place au sein de l'orchestre : des grillons au dehors, aux ronflements paisibles de mon voisin à travers la cloison, tous s'accordent dans la nébuleuse symphonie du sommeil.

Seulement moi, je ne dors pas. Peut-être ne dormirais-je jamais plus.

Eternelle captive d'une nuit sans lune - à la fois noire et immaculée - je m'étire longuement, masse mes membres endoloris et balaye la pièce du regard. La flamme mordorée de la chandelle fouille l'obscurité de la chambre et dessine un étrange tableau. Assise devant mon journal, je frotte mes yeux fatigués et me penche à nouveau sur ce vélin, cette page qui deviendra ma confession.

Il me faut écrire. Remplir ces feuillets pour vider mon esprit qui est bien trop lourd de mots et d'idées. Autant dire que je n'en ai pas une envie folle, mais il me faut malgré tout dérouler la chronologie du jour qui vient de s'achever, remonter le fil de nos erreurs pour ne plus jamais avoir à les commettre. Et peut-être après cela, pourrais-je dormir à nouveau.

La nuit était finalement tombée lorsque nous sortîmes enfin du col et que nous vîmes devant nous, le lac Calenhad s'étendre à l'horizon.

Sa vaste surface clapotait sous la lune et brillait d'un étrange éclat, des nuages de brume s'abaissant sur l'onde noire pour venir se répandre sur les ruines alentours. Sertie dans un écrin de récifs, la tour du Cercle étendait sa silhouette fantomatique, transperçant les flots comme une flèche lancée en plein ciel, vestige d'une autorité Chantriste qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'amoindrir au cours des derniers mois.

Me raccrochant à la lueur vacillante de ma lanterne, je levais les yeux vers l'édifice qui, en dépit de son architecture typiquement Alvaar, ne me parut pas bien diffèrent de celui où j'avais passé la majeure partie de ma vie.

« Alors Rouquine, on traîne la patte ? Fatiguée peut-être ? », lança tout à coup Varric, interrompant ainsi ma contemplation.

« Tout va bien, je vous remercie. Je suis juste derrière », répondis-je, dégageant mes talons des étriers pour mettre pied à terre.

Après quelques minutes d'errements, nous tombâmes enfin sur ce qui semblait être l'auberge et qui, à notre plus grand soulagement, demeurait les lumières allumées.

Tenant davantage du cabanon de pêcheurs que d'une véritable taverne, l'établissement étendait ses lignes fatiguées, se confondant presque aux arbres alentours. Une enseigne de bois, à la peinture écaillée, se balançait sous l'appentis et indiquait :

« La Princesse Capricieuse »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette vieille gargote soit encore là ! », s'exclama Alistair lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'établissement.

« Vous êtes déjà venu ici ? », lui demandais-je.

« Hélas oui, il m'aurait été difficile d'oublier le goût atroce de cette pisse de cochard qu'ils avaient le culot d'appeler de la bière ! », déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil, « Il est inutile de dire que je vous la déconseille, à moins que vous ne vouliez passer la nuit accroupie dans les buissons à vous tenir le ventre ! »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. », affirmais-je tout en poussant le battant de la porte par-devant moi.

« Bien, alors quel est le plan ? »

Appuyant mon visage sur mes poings serrés, je me penchais quelques instants sur la carte en vue de décider du meilleur itinéraire à suivre.

« Il va nous falloir traverser les fiefs Banneret par la route du Ponant… », Commença Varric à voix basse, « Ainsi, si nous suivons le Sud-est en direction des Collines Australes nous pourrons être aux abords de Bréciliane en moins d'une journée. A condition de ne pas trop lambiner en route, naturellement. »

Blackwall se pencha à son tour sur le parchemin et traça l'itinéraire que le Nain venait d'indiquer d'un bref coup de fusain.

« Êtes-vous vraiment certains de n'avoir croisé personne ? », demanda-t-il aux éclaireurs venus nous remettre leur rapport.

« Pas âme qui vive, Ser. », répondit l'un d'eux, « Les quelques habitants qui n'ont pas encore rejoint Fort Céleste ont certainement dû trouver refuge à Golefalois ou Dénérim. Et naturellement, les marchands ont suivi. Par conséquent, l'itinéraire devrait être sûr. »

« C'est à souhaiter », déclarais-je, étouffant un bâillement contre mon poing fermé, « Bien, allons dormir voulez-vous ? Une longue journée nous attend. »

La route du Ponant glissait comme un serpent vers les horizons lointains. Elle filait à travers les broussailles, tantôt inondée de soleil ou sous le couvert d'arbres serrés. Au loin, le fleuve Drakan s'écoulait, prêt à rejoindre l'océan, son grondement nous parvenant entre les pépiements d'oiseaux et la cadence militaire des sabots.

Les éclaireurs avaient dit vrai : les lieux étaient incroyablement calmes. Nous ne croisâmes pas une seule âme qui vive, ni charriot, ni même quelques loups affamés en goguette. Cette mission n'avait certes rien d'amusant, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'être d'une simplicité enfantine et, après la prise de l'Inébranlable, faisait presque figure de promenade de santé.

Côté Sud, aussitôt passé les collines, commença la forêt. Plus elle s'approchait plus la route rétrécissait, se frayant laborieusement passage entre les arbres qui partout s'étendaient. Des pins surtout, mais aussi des bouquets de chênes, et par places, des bouleaux argentés au feuillage d'un vert éclatant.

Peu à peu, ils se déclinèrent en voûtes sur une clairière immense, traversée par un ruisseau.

Elle s'ouvrait comme une boutonnière sur les frondaisons, trouée à travers l'océan de feuilles où toute la lumière semblait s'être concentrée.

« Nous avons voyagé toute la mâtinée… », me dis-je, jetant un bref coup d'œil à mes camarades qui chevauchaient à mes côtés.

J'exerçais une légère tension sur les rênes, incitant ma monture à se mettre au pas. Puis flattant doucement son encolure, je guidais une volte pour lui permettre de s'immobiliser.

« Dites ! Que diriez-vous de faire une petite halte ? », lançais-je à la cantonade.

« Croyez-vous qu'il soit prudent de s'arrêter ici ? », demanda Blackwall.

« Hé ! On s'détends le Héros ! », déclara Varric, déjà debout sur ses étriers « Regardez-moi ce paysage ! Sentez-moi cette petite brise ! Et cette herbe tendre sous vos pieds, ne vous donne-t-elle pas envie d'y faire une sieste ? »

« Pas si je risque une flèche en pleine tête en guise de réveil, Maître Nain. », grommela le garde en fronçant ses épais sourcils.

« Le secteur est sûr et nous avons un peu d'avance. Il serait absurde de ne pas en profiter. », insistais-je, espérant ne pas avoir à mentionner mon derrière en compote pour achever de le convaincre.

« Bon quelqu'un d'autre voudrait casser la croûte ? », coupa tout à coup Alistair, qui s'était déjà installé dans l'étendu d'herbe fraîche, sous l'ombre bienveillante des arbres qui ceignaient la clairière.

« Encore ? Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir vu faire une copieuse collation ce matin à l'auberge ! », s'exclama Dorian.

« N'avez-vous jamais voyagé aux côtés d'un Garde, Ser Pavus ? », demanda le guerrier, narquois.

« Si. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que se goinfrer était une… « qualité » commune. »

« Haha ! Alors mieux vaut que vous ne rencontriez jamais Oghren ! Il était capable de piller les provisions d'une main tout en assommant un genlock de l'autre. Un sacré numéro ! Et encore, je vous fais grâce des détails concernant son don pour les jurons et les flatulences ! »

« Et je vous en sais gré. C'est tout bonnement…répugnant. », conclut le Tévintide, grimaçant de plus bel sous sa moustache.

Laissant mes camarades poursuivre leur « captivante » conversation, j'en profitais pour mettre pied à terre. Je flattais doucement l'encolure de l'animal et, d'un insignifiant mouvement de la main sur le mors, je le conduis vers l'arbre le plus proche. Puis prenant appui sur le tronc, je considérais quelques instants la scène par devant moi :

Dorian s'était rempli un plein verre d'Agregio Tevintide, assis confortablement dans l'herbe.

Alistair et Blackwall étaient occupé à se confectionner un monumental casse-croûte, tandis que Varric fondait à pleines poignées dans un sac de biscuits. Tous mangeaient et buvaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, devisant gaiment la bouche à moitié pleine de victuailles.

J'aimais à être témoin de ces instants, de ces brèves respirations qui venaient interrompre la course effrénée de notre périple. L'expression de cette franche camaraderie qui demeurait une chose encore relativement inédite à mes yeux.

« Allez Rouquine, venez donc cassez une petite graine avec nous ! », s'exclama tout à coup Varric, m'invitant à rejoindre la troupe d'un geste de la main.

« J'aimerai prendre un instant pour me rafraîchir un peu. Mais poursuivez je vous prie. », répondis-je, quittant ainsi mon poste d'observation pour me mettre en chemin.

« Comme vous voudrez. Mais au rythme où ça va, pas sûr qu'il reste quelque chose à becter à votre retour ! », l'entendis-je répondre alors que je m'enfonçais dans les bois.

Je longeais le ruisseau quelques instants, foulant les broussailles et les galets, en quête d'un lieu propice au repos. Je finis par découvrir un trou d'eau plus profond, bordé d'un tapis de mousse où s'accrochaient des grappes d'arbres nains.

« Quel lieu charmant ! », me dis-je, rejoignant la source à petites enjambées pour prendre place sur la berge.

Je risquais un doigt dans l'onde claire puis vint y plonger les deux mains pour longuement m'asperger le visage. Je m'apprêtais à remplir ma gourde lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un -ou quelque chose- remuer dans les fourrés de l'autre côté de la rive.

Me redressant légèrement, j'avisais le décor autour de moi, à l'affut du moindre son qui aurait pu me renseigner. Une brise tiède s'était levée, caressant les cimes, s'insinuant entre les futaies.

« Dorian, c'est vous ? », lançais-je, un sort à portée de main dans l'éventualité où je devais faire erreur.

Seul le vent me répondit encore, glissant malicieusement sur le lichen et les pierres.

J'allais renouveler mon appel, lorsqu'émergeant des profondeurs de la forêt, un hahl superbe fit brusquement son apparition. Dévoilant une tête majestueuse nimbée d'une ample ramure puis une puissante carrure au pelage flavescent, l'animal s'avança doucement dans ma direction. Il bondit de rocher en rocher et se pencha sur la source qui dansait en contrebas pour venir s'y désaltérer. Il était à présent tout près, si près qu'il me fallut résister à l'envie de plonger mes doigts dans sa crinière, de peur de le faire fuir.

A part en dessin dans les grimoires d'étude de la faune de Thédas, je n'avais jamais vu pareille créature, les seuls spécimens des Marches Libres étant ceux qui tiraient les Hahravels des tribus nomades Dalatiennes.

Aussi je demeurais là, émerveillée comme une enfant au matin des Saturnales.

« _Andaran atish'an, hanal'_ _falon* »_ , osais-je finalement, heureuse de me souvenir des quelques rudiments d'Elfique appris au Cercle.

(* « _Salutations ami hahl_ » en langue Elfique.

L'expression « _Andaran atish'an_ » s'emploie généralement pour saluer une personne étrangère, quand « _Aneth ara_ », moins formelle, est celle qu'utilisent généralement les Dalatiens pour se saluer entre eux.)

Je tendis la main en direction de l'animal, sans geste brusque, et l'invitais à s'approcher davantage.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis flaira attentivement mes doigts.

J'étais sur le point de le gratifier d'une caresse lorsque je perçu une étrange vibration sous mes pas. L'eau se mit brusquement à bouillonner comme celle d'un chaudron et un grondement sinistre monta des entrailles de la terre. Mon regard et celui du hahl se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde, paniqués mais incapables de fuir. Le temps dans sa course étant bien trop empressé pour que nous puissions le rattraper.

Le terrain fut alors pris d'horribles secousses, comme prisonnier d'une vague d'énergie qui enflait et enflait encore. Quelque chose allait jaillir du sol, quelque chose de monstrueux.

Je portais mes bras croisés sur mon visage dans une convulsion instinctive et ne vis bientôt plus rien de la déferlante de pierres et d'eau qui m'arrivait dessus. La gigantesque masse s'abattit avec tout le poids du monde et l'impact fut sourd. Brutal. Fulgurant.

Quelque chose de tiède et épais éclaboussa mon visage. Etais-ce de la boue ? Du sang ? Mon sang ?

C'est alors que j'entendis un long mugissement, râle qui résonna au cœur des arbres pour finir par s'éteindre dans un ignoble gargouillis.

Un bruit d'organes qui se déchirent sous la pression puis, plus rien. Plus rien que le silence vaste et vide.

Mes esprits retrouvés, je parvins à me redresser, essuyant mon visage d'un revers de la manche.

A grand peine, je parvins à rouvrir les yeux mais ce que je vis me donna envie de les refermer aussitôt : Là, sur le sol imbibé de sang, des bulles pourpres éclataient et reflétaient le cadavre.

Un vaste réseau de racines aux extrémités plus affutées qu'un rasoir, avaient jailli des confins de la terre juste là où se trouvait le hahl, et l'avaient transpercé. Les pattes brisées, désarticulées, la bête gisait séant, l'abdomen ouvert, un flot d'hémoglobine venant troubler la limpidité de l'eau.

En faisant un écart maladroit, mes genoux se dérobant sous la masse de la tétanie, je posais sans le vouloir, un pied dans l'amoncèlement de boyaux. Des remugles de mort me parvinrent aux narines et je dus me retenir pour ne pas vomir.

Je n'avais alors plus qu'une idée en tête : m'éloigner immédiatement de cette scène de cauchemar.

M'appuyant des deux mains, je tentais tant bien que mal de me dégager du tas de gravas, en pure perte. Mes bottes étaient enfoncées dans un odieux mélange de vase et de sang et chacun de mes gestes semblaient les y planter encore plus profondément.

Prise dans ce chaos sanglant et virevoltant, je ne vis pas immédiatement la terrible menace qui m'arrivait dessus. Surgissant des mêmes taillis d'où le hahl était apparu, une silhouette s'avançait, menaçante.

Culminant à une hauteur de 7 pieds et dotée d'une musculature tout aussi considérable, la créature était enveloppée d'une épaisse cuirasse, de la pointe des solerets à l'extrémité d'un heaume à la figure grimaçante. D'un rouge brunâtre, presque noir par endroit et évoquant l'apparence du bois après combustion, elle avalait chaque parcelle du corps démesuré qui progressait dans la clairière.

J'avais déjà vu toutes sortes de panoplies- de ces carapaces infernales destinés à intimider l'adversaire- mais jamais rien de semblable. L'amoncèlement de croûtes informes qui se tenait alors devant moi, ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'un esprit malade, d'un forgeron corrompu battant le fer au cœur des Tréfonds.

« Bordel ! », grognais-je.

Le hahl n'était que le dégât collatéral d'une attaque qui m'était à l'origine destinée, et après lui ça allait être mon tour.

La première idée qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me protéger. D'élever une barrière autour de moi et ainsi grappiller quelques précieuses secondes pour parvenir à me défaire de mes bottes et enfin retomber sur mes pieds. Un bouclier d'énergie scintillant qui bloquait la plupart des dégâts mais que je savais très couteux en mana. Consciente du caractère éphémère de cette stratégie, j'agrippais le manche de mon bâton et tentais de m'en servir comme d'une cale pour me libérer.

Alors que je me débattais, la créature s'avançait, imperturbable et déjà je pouvais sentir le flux magique qui s'écoulait de moi à la vitesse d'un grand vent.

Bientôt cette chose serait devant moi, et je ne voulais pas imaginer quelle serait l'issue de ce face à face.

« _Et c'est ainsi, que l'Inquisitrice Trevelyan périt…_ », lira-t 'on dans les livres d'Histoire, « _…captive d'un tas de vase et d'une stupide paire de bottes. Fin._ »

J'allais me résigner à mon sort, laissant venir à moi le temps qui me séparait d'une mort certaine lorsqu'une voix familière retentit tout à coup derrière moi.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Mes camarades ! Mes camarades étaient là ! Les fichus livres d'Histoire pouvaient attendre ! Le vacarme avait sans doute dû les alerter et ils n'avaient pas tardé à débouler sur la rive, prêts à changer le cours d'un destin qui semblait tout tracé. Je les aurais tous embrassé si seulement la situation n'était pas si désespérée.

« Inquisitrice ! », entendis-je crier à travers le piétinement des broussailles.

Tout à coup, je sentis deux bras puissants qui m'agrippèrent et me soulevèrent du sol, m'arrachant à ma prison de fange.

Retombant enfin sur mes pieds et les bottes toutes crottées, je jetais un bref coup d'œil sur mon sauveteur. Le soleil dardait en plein sur l'acier de son bouclier qui renvoyait les rayons comme autant de projectiles.

« Merci, Alistair. », soufflais-je.

« Plus tard. », rétorqua-t-il, tirant son épée du fourreau pour se jeter dans la mêlé.

Pendant ce temps le reste de l'équipe s'était élancée dans un grondement de tonnerre, déboulant sur la rive inondée de sang, et se ruait sur la créature pour la contraindre à reculer. Ils déferlaient de toutes parts, s'abattant sur la masse mouvante en complète débandade.

Dorian commandait aux éléments, projetant des traits de foudre. Surplombant la zone du haut d'un rocher, Varric lançait carreaux, pièges et grenades. Blackwall et Alistair, quant à eux, s'étaient jetés sur l'adversaire avec une sauvagerie aveugle. Les épées tournoyaient, martelaient, les boucliers venaient s'abattre avec fracas.

Mais hélas toutes ces attaques se contentèrent de ricocher sur l'armure dans un concert d'étincelles et de fracas métalliques.

L'invincible créature ricana sous son masque, s'approchant des combattants. Son bras gauche se mit soudainement à enfler, et de son gantelet surgit une liane qui poussa avec la vivacité d'une mauvaise herbe. Puis parvenue à ce qui semblait être son apogée, elle se changea alors en un simulacre d'épée.

Je tressaillis, mon sang se glaça, et mille pensées m'assaillirent comme autant de soldats rugissants.

Aucun mage n'était capable d'un tel prodige, qu'il se complaise ou non dans un bain de sang.

Car si le métamorphe pouvait revêtir l'apparence d'un insecte ou d'un animal, et qu'il était encore quelques magies obscures qui subsistaient au cœur des Terres Sauvages, personne n'était capable de commander de la sorte à son corps. Personne. Personne qui ne soit véritablement Humain en tout cas.

A partir de cet instant, le temps s'accéléra considérablement. Les minutes devinrent des secondes, et les secondes défilèrent plus vite que la course d'un Archidémon.

Brandissant son épée, le monstrueux combattant trancha l'air en quelques gestes précis et fondit sur les Gardes des Ombres. D'une roulade vers l'arrière, Blackwall creusa la distance et fut ainsi capable d'éviter son allonge conséquente. Ivre de rage, l'ennemi revint à l'assaut avec plus de frénésie encore, concentrant cette fois son attention sur le second membre de l'Ordre.

Alistair para une frappe, fit un pas de côté pour en esquiver une seconde, et s'apprêta à donner un coup de taille lorsque le bras démesuré de la créature s'abattit sur son buste à une vitesse prodigieuse. Soulevé de terre comme une aiguille de pin, il fut projeté à plusieurs pas de distance et vint s'écraser dans les fougères trempées de sang. Je vis la scène au ralenti et poussais un cri d'effroi.

« Alistair ! », hurlais-je à m'en arracher les poumons.

La créature s'avançait, la lame en avant, une lame qui finirait sans doute dans la gorge de mon compagnon. J'eus alors la sensation que mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre, secouée comme si j'étais prise dans le tourbillon verdoyant des failles. Le Commandeur-Garde avait été très claire : la vie d'Alistair était précieuse, et l'Inquisition se devait de la défendre à n'importe quel prix.

Je devais faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. En dépit de ma propre faiblesse, du sort ou des circonstances. Inconsciente du danger, je gravis la pente à une vitesse dont je ne me savais capable pour tenter de lui venir en aide.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de parvenir sur les lieux que déjà, Varric avait sauté de son perchoir pour venir s'interposer entre les deux combattants.

« Viens voir par-là enfoiré ! », cracha-t-il au visage de l'ennemi qui tourna subitement son attention sur lui.

L'archer se mit alors à voltiger, se pencha puis sauta encore, forçant son opposé à le suivre dans une série de gambades infernales. Ce dernier vociférait de plus belle, faisant tournoyer son épée dans de grands mouvements circulaires en espérant faire mouche.

« Je vais être à cours ! », averti Varric.

Ces mots dits, il fit s'abattre une ultime pluie de flèches en direction de l'ennemi. Elles s'élancèrent en sifflant mais ne lui provoquèrent pas plus de dégâts qu'une piqure de moustique.

Je restais quelques secondes immobile, tentant par tous les moyens de calmer mon souffle spasmodique. Il me fallait profiter de cette ultime fenêtre de tir, ne lui offrir aucune occasion de riposter. Je devais agir, maintenant. Mais comment ? Mon potentiel arcanique était au plus bas, et il me serait difficile de lancer autre chose que des sorts de perturbation.

Levant ma main vers le ciel et psalmodiant quelques incantations, je convoquais malgré tout un brouillard plus noir que la nuit, destiné à plonger l'adversaire dans l'obscurité et la confusion la plus totale. J'espérais ainsi parvenir à gagner du temps, suffisamment pour retrouver des forces et ainsi les concentrer dans l'usage de l'ancre.

Bientôt la vision de la créature fut obscurcie d'une épaisse brume, lourd nuage qui l'enveloppa de pieds en cape. Elle poussa un gémissement désespéré, grogna, souffla et grogna encore. Ses sens abusés la forcèrent à interrompre le combat et elle se mis aussitôt à tituber comme un homme ivre au sortir de la taverne.

« Ça marche ! », s'exclama Dorian. « Continuez ! »

Bénéficiant temporairement d'un espace dégagé, Blackwall fondit sur l'ennemi comme une tornade et lui asséna un violent coup de bouclier.

« Pour la Garde ! », rugit-il comme pour se donner du cœur à l'ouvrage.

La créature tituba quelques secondes et tomba à genou. Se dressant d'un bond, Alistair brandit alors son épée, la faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête et, lorsqu'il lui sembla avoir pris le maximum d'élan, il abattit un puissant coup d'estoc. Dans un bruit mat, la lame vint transpercer la figure hideuse de l'ennemi qui se raidit dans un frisson convulsif. De puissants jets d'hémoglobine éclatèrent en gerbes pourpres sur le tapis de feuilles, éclaboussant au passage le plastron du Garde des Ombres.

La créature vacillante tenta de contenir l'hémorragie, plaçant une main tremblante contre son gosier et gargouillant de plus belle. Elle tenta de gémir mais seul un infâme borborygme s'échappa du masque de mort qui semblait alors porter à cet instant le cachet de la terreur. Puis elle finit par s'écrouler, raide morte, la tête plantée dans l'herbe humide…

Le temps suspendit son cours et l'immobilité du silence nous enveloppa dans une bulle sinistre, saturée du parfum de la mort. Le sang jaillissait par saccades pour venir s'étendre comme un drap vermeil sur le lit d'herbe fraîche et les rameaux chargés de leur épais feuillage s'abaissaient en voute sur nos têtes comme la main d'un colosse.

Tout s'était enchaîné à une telle vitesse qu'un clignement de paupière aurait suffit à nous faire perdre le fil des événements. Aussi nous étions là, complétement sidérés, comme si le Créateur lui-même nous avait cogné sur la tête.

« Tout le monde va bien ? », finis-je par demander, la gorge aussi sèche que le désert des Plaines Sifflantes.

Varric remisa sa précieuse arbalète dans son dos, tapota son gilet pour en ôter la poussière et esquissa quelques pas dans ma direction.

« Je ne voudrais pas parler pour nos autres camarades mais je crois, oui. », assura-t-il.

Alistair et Dorian dodelinèrent de la tête pour marquer leur approbation et rengainèrent à leur tour leurs armes. Blackwall, quant à lui, demeurait agrippé à son épée comme si sa vie en dépendait encore. Jetant un vif coup d'œil autour de lui, il fit de grandes enjambées le long des taillis puis revint sur ses pas. Du fil de sa lame, il vint battre les fourrées alentours, faucha un mur de plantes grimpantes et inspecta minutieusement chaque recoin du sentier qu'il venait de tracer.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? », l'interpella Dorian.

« Je m'assure qu'il n'y en a pas un second planqué quelque part, figurez-vous ! », grogna le Garde, soufflant par les narines comme un bronto en colère. « Je vous avez pourtant mis en garde. Mais non, ce vieux Blackwall n'est qu'un empêcheur de tourner en rond, inutile de l'écouter ! Allons-y gaiment et faisons une halte ! Oh oui, quelle bonne idée ! »

« J'imagine que vous goinfrer comme un goret était une habile stratégie destinée à débusquer nos ennemis ? », persiffla le mage.

Blackwall planta brusquement la lame de son épée dans la terre.

« Et qu'auriez-vous préféré que je fasse ? Vous cogner tous, les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez raison ? », gronda-t-il, tapant du poing sur sa paume ouverte.

« Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu prévoir cela. C'était tout bonnement…déconcertant. », coupais-je finalement, espérant mettre un terme à cette énième chicane.

« Déconcertant, c'est le mot. », renchérit Alistair, « Un instant, mes attaques lui font autant de dégâts qu'une petite épée en bois et l'instant d'après : pouf, raide mort ! »

Faisant fi de l'odeur pestilentielle et de la mare de sang sous ses pieds, Varric s'accroupit près de la dépouille et l'inspecta longuement.

« Les matériaux qui composent son armure pourront sans doute nous en dire plus sur ce qu'est cette…chose. », déclara-t-il avant de se redresser, « Nous devrions en emporter une pièce pour la faire étudier à Fort Céleste, qu'en dites-vous Inquisitrice ? »

« C'est une excellente idée Varric. », approuvais-je, m'approchant à mon tour du malodorant cadavre, « Que suggérez-vous ? »

« Un simple gantelet devrait faire l'affaire, seulement j'ignore comment faire pour le lui ôter. »

« Permettez que je m'en charge, Maître Nain. », offrit subitement Blackwall qui délaissa sa mission de repérage pour venir se joindre à nous.

« Faites, faites, Héros. Je vous en prie. », déclara l'archer d'un ton rieur et se reculant d'un pas.

Ledit Héros glissa une main gantée dans sa longue chevelure, repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le front et s'accroupit dans l'herbe. Plantant solidement ses deux pieds dans le sol, il prit une grande inspiration et vint se saisir de la main inanimée qu'il tira brutalement vers l'arrière.

Il grogna, souffla et tira encore, mais le gantelet ne vint pas.

« Voila…j'y…suis…presque… », Grommela pourtant le garde, entre deux expirations.

Soudain il éclata d'un rugissement de bête blessée, cri rauque et guttural qui déchira l'atmosphère. Les muscles tendus à tout rompre il fut saisi d'une série d'atroces convulsions puis lâchant subitement sa prise, il fut violemment projeté vers l'arrière, comme frappé par un poing invisible. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva lorsque sa carcasse toucha le sol dans un lourd fracas métallique.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, puis un second. Jusqu'à se taire in-extenso. La terre parue s'ouvrir sous mes pas et un gouffre insondable et froid m'avala toute entière.

« Blackwall ! », m'écriais-je, me précipitant dans sa direction.

Je tombais à genoux, chancelante, et agrippais doucement l'étoffe de sa veste.

« Vous allez bien ? », demandais-je, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Quelle merde ! Ce…cette chose…elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce… », marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été scellée au corps de notre ennemi ici gisant. », déclara Varric en désignant la dépouille de son index tendu.

« J'ai reçu comme…un choc, une décharge. Un peu comme si on m'avait lancé un sort de foudre. », annonça le garde, portant une main sur son front trempé de sueur.

Blackwall souffrait, c'était évident et ce même si son orgueil lui défendait de l'exprimer à haute-voix.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange, sur le point presque de verser des larmes et son visage était tordu par un rictus de douleur. Un simple coup d'œil sur ce bloc de puissance, ainsi réduit à l'état de larve grouillante sur le sol, aurait suffit à faire vaciller le cœur le plus solidement accroché.

Même celui de l'Altus le plus flegmatique de tout l'Empire Tévintide.

« Faites-moi voir ça ! », ordonna Dorian, lançant une main secourable vers le blessé.

Comme il allait le frôler, le garde se déroba prestement.

« Pas question que vous me touchiez ! », grogna-t-il, tenant farouchement son bras comme un loup qui voudrait pouvoir lécher sa plaie tranquille.

« Allons, allons, ne faites pas l'enfant voulez-vous », insista le mage d'un ton moqueur.

Puis se tournant vers moi il ajouta :

« C'est que c'est délicat ce genre de grosse bêbête, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'aurais volontiers relancé la plaisanterie si seulement la situation ne m'avait paru aussi préoccupante. Car si plusieurs fois j'avais vu son sang se répandre et des plaies venir s'ajouter à sa collection de cicatrices, jamais je n'avais vu Blackwall s'effondrer.

Toujours en première ligne et d'une force redoutable, il écrasait littéralement tout ce qui avait le malheur de se mettre en travers de son chemin : engeances, dragons…rien ne lui résistait.

Et aux yeux de l'enchanteresse d'arrière-plan que j'étais, une telle démonstration de force tenait presque du miracle. Aussi le voir ainsi plongé en situation de faiblesse avait largement suffit à me faire perdre mon sang-froid.

« Ce…ce n'est pas grave n'est-ce pas ? », balbutiais-je, me tordant les mains comme on essore un linge mouillé.

Mes mots se contentèrent de rebondir sur un mur de silence et Dorian de froncer les sourcils.

Comme l'aurait fait un guérisseur, il prit le pouls du patient, inspecta la couleur de sa sclérotique, puis examina longuement son corps perclus de douleur.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous effrayer mais, à moins que vous ne fussiez un contorsionniste de talent, votre bras n'a rien à faire dans cette position biscornue. », finit-il par déclarer, désignant le membre accidenté de sa main ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? », demandais-je.

« Il semble que votre « héros » se soit démis l'épaule gauche. », répondit-il, me jetant un regard, à la limite de l'arrogance.

« Et merde, encore ! », grogna Blackwall en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Encore ? Doux Créateur ! Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent ? », m'écriais-je, surprise de le voir prendre la nouvelle avec autant de détachement. Aurait-il marché dans la bouse qu'il aurait été plus contrarié !

« Ma vieille carcasse en a vu d'autres Noble Dame, ne vous inquiétez pas. » souffla-t-il d'un ton presque paternel et qui se voulait rassurant.

Puis se tournant à nouveau vers Dorian il ajouta :

« Bon, Pavus…vous savez quoi faire ? »

Le mage acquiesça d'un air entendu et s'installa à la hauteur de l'épaule estropiée. Il ramassa un morceau de bois qui trainait, le frotta légèrement pour en ôter la poussière et vint le présenter devant la bouche du garde.

« Mordez ça mon grand ! », déclara-t-il, secouant le bâton comme il l'aurait fait avec un Mabari au cours d'une séance de jeu, « Ça risque d'être passablement inconfortable mais je vous promets que ça ne sera pas long. »

« Si l'on m'avait donné un souverain à chaque fois que j'ai eu à dire cela… », ajouta-t-il dans un gloussement.

La plaisanterie n'était certes pas du meilleur goût mais la perspective de Dorian remboîtant un os était bien pire. Me retenant d'une main contre le tronc d'un arbre, je réfrénais le besoin de rendre l'intégralité de mon petit-déjeuner.

J'avais beau marcher dans les pas du premier Inquisiteur depuis plusieurs mois déjà, je peinais encore à affronter la succession d'événements qui me dégringolaient dessus. D'aucun aurait même fermement déclaré que j'étais une « chochotte » ou pire encore « un cochard mouillé ».

Mais pour ma défense, la vie au sein de Faxhold ne m'avait pas préparé à cela. Les mages du Cercle ne se blessaient pas- ou si peu – aussi étais-je plus habituée au silence feutré des laboratoires qu'aux méthodes archaïques qui découlaient fatalement du combat au corps à corps.

« N'y a-t-il aucune autre solution ? Ne peut-on pas lui donner un sérum contre la douleur ? Un sort de dissipation peut-être ?», demandais-je, passant mentalement en revue toutes les idées que j'avais à ma disposition et luttant contre la nausée que je sentais poindre.

« Un sort de dissipation ? Le truc dont on se sert sur les esprits ? », s'étonna le Tévintide, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

« Je vous rappelle que ça peut également soigner les blessures. », rétorquais-je, passablement vexée par l'hilarité manifeste de mon camarade.

« Oui certes, à condition de le maîtriser entièrement. Or, ni vous ni moi sommes spécialisés dans le domaine, me semble-t-il. »

« Bon, vous pouvez arrêter de jacasser ? », coupa tout à coup un Blackwall devenu livide.

« Très bien, très bien ! », répondit Dorian. « Bon, voulez-vous que je compte jusqu'à trois ? »

« Faites comme vous voulez mais pressez vous. »

Le Tévintide se saisit à deux mains du bras luxé et le tint au-dessus du coude. L'agrippant fermement, il se mit à pousser du talon contre le sol et tira d'un coup sec.

Le claquement de l'articulation qui retrouva son lit se fit entendre : « _Crac_ ! »

Puis celui de l'os qui s'enfonça dans sa cavité : « _Crac ! Crac_ ! »

Suivi d'un gémissement sourd- le viril orgueil était sauf ! -à peine plus sonore qu'un grognement de louveteau.

« Merci Pavus. », dit le garde d'une voix faible.

« C'est tout ? », me dis-je en moi-même, surprise par la rapidité de l'opération et esquissant quelques pas pour venir m'asseoir près du blessé.

« Je vais mettre votre bras en écharpe. Ne bougez-pas. », déclarais-je à voix haute cette fois.

Tapotant les revers de ma robe je vins soigneusement dénouer la longue ceinture de tissu qui me faisait office de baudrier. J'enroulais plusieurs couches successives de tissus sous son coude et son avant-bras puis vint en attacher les extrémités sur son épaule saine.

L'opération me força à entreprendre un contact physique, et à m'approcher plus que la décence ne le permettait. Si près que je pouvais désormais percevoir son odeur à travers l'étoffe de sa veste -de la poussière, du sang- et mon rythme cardiaque qui n'en finissait pas de devenir fou.

Méthodique et sourd, un peu comme une grenade qui menacerait à tout instant d'exploser pour se répandre alentour.

« Vous pouvez marcher ? », demandais-je finalement, tentant de dissimuler ma gêne devenue palpable.

« Ça ira, merci Noble dame. », répondit-il, un imperceptible sourire se dessinant à travers sa barbe fournie.

« Garde Blackwall : l'homme qui décapite des engeances à longueur de journée mais qui fini victime de sa propre maladresse. Tsst, tsst, tsst…ce n'est pas très chevaleresque si vous voulez mon avis ! », s'exclama Dorian d'un ton presque théâtral, faisant mine d'inspecter la propreté de ses ongles.

« Et ben ça tombe bien, personne ne vous l'avait demandé. », bougonna Blackwall lorsqu'il retomba enfin sur ses pieds.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que la trêve entre les deux hommes avait été de bien courte durée ! Ils étaient certes bien différents - l'un était l'héritier de l'un des Magisteriums les plus puissants de Tévinter et ses manières n'avaient d'égales que son élégance, quand l'autre était un soldat décoré, un homme de terrain issu de la Grande noblesse Orlésienne – mais l'animosité qu'ils n'avaient de cesse de se témoigner l'un l'autre demeurait encore un mystère à mes yeux. Ainsi qu'une source inépuisable d'agacement.

« Bien que fait-on maintenant ? », coupa Varric avant que la chamaillerie ne s'envenime davantage.

« Créateur sait encore combien de ces individus rôdent dans les bois », répondis-je, replaçant mon bâton dans mon dos, « Je serais d'avis de nous replier au plus tôt, le temps d'établir une véritable stratégie. »

« Et que faisons-nous pour…ça ? », demanda le Nain, en désignant le cadavre de la pointe de son pied.

« Quelque chose se trame ici, et il va nous falloir découvrir de quoi il retourne. Je propose d'emporter le corps et de le faire examiner à Fort Céleste. Je vais faire envoyer l'ordre à Solas de nous rejoindre. Il pourra peut-être nous en dire davantage…Bon, je sais qu'il n'était pas vraiment disposé à nous accompagner mais après tout, c'est de Bréciliane dont il s'agit et lui reste le mieux placé pour nous éclairer. Ainsi nous adapterons notre stratégie en fonction de ce que lui et l'armure nous diront. Mais il nous faut nous hâter...j'ai comme un mauvais pré-sentiment… »

« Certes Inquisitrice, mais comment voulez-vous que l'on charrie un cadavre aussi lourd en étant seulement cinq cavaliers ? Vous comptez le prendre à l'arrière de votre monture peut-être ? Sans parler de Blackwall…j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il va avoir besoin de véritables soins. », objecta Dorian.

« Je…je n'y avait pas pensé. », balbutiais-je.

« Vous pourriez peut-être arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là pour commencer ! », pesta le garde sans que quiconque ne lui prête pourtant plus d'attention.

« Permettez Inquisitrice ! », déclara tout à coup Alistair, « Le château de Golefalois n'est qu'à quelques lieux d'ici. Le iarl Teagan ne sera pas en mesure de nous refuser l'hospitalité, croyez-moi. Je peux m'y rendre immédiatement pour y prévenir de notre arrivée et faire dépêcher plusieurs hommes qui viendront récupérer la dépouille. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à me suivre aussitôt que votre camarade se sentira de reprendre la route. »

« Merci Ser Alistair. Vous nous tirez une sacrée épine du pied. », répondis-je, m'inclinant légèrement.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire…et puis quel Garde serais-je si je ne venais pas en aide à l'un de mes frères de l'Ordre ? Non mais je vous le demande ? Un très, très mauvais, ça pour sûr. »

Le soleil avait entamé son déclin, peignant de rose les lambeaux de nuages qui surplombaient l'horizon, lorsque nous arrivâmes à la hauteur de ce qui fut autrefois le moulin de Golefalois.

Ses murs en ruines étaient en partie dévorées d'herbes hautes. Ses ailes en charpies n'étaient désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir du temps où elles aidaient à nourrir le village.

Près de dix ans après la fin du dernier Enclin, nul n'avait voulu œuvrer à sa reconstruction.

Aussi il demeurait là, comme une cicatrice ou un sinistre avertissement. Ultime témoin du temps où les engeances et la folie des hommes avait presque conduit Thédas à sa perte.

Talonnant de près Alistair, nous n'avions pas tardé à rejoindre les Marches Solitaires. Et en dehors de quelques grimaces au moment de monter à cheval, Blackwall semblait se sentir mieux. Ainsi le voyage du retour avait pu se dérouler sans encombre. Si bien que personne n'objecta à l'idée de mettre pied à terre pour parcourir les derniers lieux nous séparant encore du village.

Nous pouvions le voir qui s'étirait en contrebas sous les rayons du soleil. Une succession de maisonnettes aux toits pointus qui faisaient la ronde autour d'une immense statue d'Andrasté. Quelques groupes de personnes, pareilles à de minuscules insectes, marchaient le long des rues et donnaient au village des allures de fourmilière.

J'avançais à pas pressées sur le chemin qui serpentait, tirant sur les rennes de mon cheval dans l'espoir d'arriver au plus tôt. La journée avait été riche en émotions et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : me couler dans un long bain chaud, manger et dormir. Pas forcément dans cet ordre, d'ailleurs.

« Dites, avant qu'il ne revienne… », souffla tout à coup Dorian, me coupant ainsi dans mes rêveries qui consistaient en une succession de serviettes pliées en forme de canard, d'une couche moelleuse et de draps propres.

« De qui parlez vous ? », demandais-je, interloquée.

« Ser Alistair pardi ! Jusque là je ne l'avais vu qu'en dessin, mais il est encore plus divin en personne ! », s'exclama-t-il, faisant mine de s'éventer avec la main.

« Aah ! », répondis-je, « Et bien oui. Il est athlétique c'est vrai, mais c'est tout de même un minimum requis lorsque l'on est Garde des Ombres ! »

Je jetais un vif coup d'œil en direction du membre de l'Ordre qui me devançait - mon guerrier aux yeux et au cœur de glace- priant le Créateur que mes joues ne soient pas déjà écarlates.

« Mais hélas, quel dommage qu'un si beau spécimen ne soit déjà plus sur le marché ! », poursuivit Dorian, comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué de mon trouble.

« J'ai ouïe dire pour Dame Amell et lui en effet…est-ce vrai qu'ils sont tombés amoureux alors qu'ils combattaient l'Enclin ? », persistais-je, trop heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de détourner son attention.

« C'est ce que la légende prétend en tout cas ! Deux Gardes des Ombres, à travers le chaos et les flammes, submergés par les engeances, qui se trouvent et s'aiment malgré tout…N'est-ce pas délicieusement romantique ? »

« Ha ouais, même moi j'aurais pas osé l'écrire celle-là !», déclara Varric en dodelinant de la tête.

« Oui…ça laisse rêveur ! », soupirais-je.

« Dites, avez-vous remarqué la fossette qui creuse sa joue gauche à chaque fois qu'il sourit ? », renchérit Dorian, qui était décidément intarissable sur le sujet. « Et que dire de ses petites tâches de rousseur…c'est tout simplement a-do-ra-ble ! »

« L'Inquisitrice a aussi des tâches de rousseur, Pavus, je n'vois pas ce que ça a de si spectaculaire ! », objecta Blackwall, espérant sans doute mettre un terme à nos futiles bavardages.

« Merci, trop aimable. », dis-je, un rictus de dépit me barrant les lèvres.

Nos regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et son expression se figea. Le viril guerrier se changea brusquement en un petit animal traqué, ses doigts tapotant nerveusement la gaine de son épée et ses sourcils comme deux accents circonflexes. Il se racla la gorge et finit par balbutier :

« Non…ce…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…je… »

Le masque venait de tomber, laissant entrevoir la part vulnérable qu'il était censé d'ordinaire dissimuler. Et voir ce solide gaillard, métaphoriquement mis à nu, se confondre en inclinations solennelles avait pour moi quelque chose d'inexplicablement touchant.

J'esquissais un léger sourire et m'apprêtais à le rassurer, lorsque Dorian me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'est ça, continuez à creuser Garde…avec un peu de chance vous arriverez jusqu'à Par Vollen ! », ricana-t-il, mimant l'usage d'une pelle avec ses mains.

« C'est…c'est vous qui me faites dire n'importe quoi ! », ronchonna Blackwall qui retrouva presque instantanément son aplomb naturel, « Vous êtes là à pérorer comme des jouvencelles depuis des lieux ! »

« Nous sommes des esthètes mon brave. Par conséquent, pardonnez-nous de ne point nous extasier sur votre absence de charme et de vous préférer un spécimen plus comestible. »

A l'issue de sa tirade, Dorian s'appuya sur son bâton comme s'il eut s'agit d'une canne est esquissa un semblant de révérence. Verbomoteur notoire et d'une vivacité d'esprit qui n'était plus à démontrer, mon camarade était également doté d'un sens aigu de la mise en scène. Peu lui importait les conventions ou bien de ménager les susceptibilités, si tant est qu'il puisse avoir le dernier mot.

« Oh Dorian, arrêtez… », protestais-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Prenez garde Tévintide ! J'ai peut-être un bras en écharpe mais je peux toujours vous cogner avec celui qu'il me reste ! », menaça Blackwall en levant le poing.

« Ce sera Monsieur Tévintide pour vous, vil sac à puces ! »

« Vous me donnez la migraine…c'est…aah… »

Ses derniers mots vinrent s'éteindre dans un gémissement plaintif. L'air hébété, il porta une main sur son front, comme pour mieux mesurer l'ampleur de sa fièvre.

« Blackwall, ça va ? », demandais-je d'un ton inquiet.

« Oh ! Mais ne voyez-vous pas qu'il fait semblant ! », s'écria Dorian.

Puis s'adressant au garde, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant il ajouta :

« Arrêtez vos simagrées voulez-vous ! »

« Je…ma tête…ça cogne en dedans… », balbutia Blackwall, titubant comme un homme ivre et tentant de s'appuyer sur quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.

Il paraissait être en proie à une migraine atroce qui battait dans ses tempes comme des vagues furieuses. Il chancela, ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent, et ce parut être au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il pu encore se tenir debout.

« Mais quel comédien ! », s'exclama le Tévintide, lançant son bras sur le côté pour donner plus d'emphase.

« Dorian ! », m'exclamais-je, d'un ton qui promettait une gifle s'il parlait encore.

« Très chère ? »

« Assez ! », grondais-je, d'une voix si caverneuse que j'eus peine à la reconnaître et le gratifiant de mon regard le plus noir.

Le visage du garde, désormais exsangue, se tordit de douleur.

Ses jambes ne semblaient plus en mesure de soutenir son corps. Il bascula en avant pour tomber à genoux, tentant dans un dernier réflexe de se retenir en prenant appui sur ses mains.

« Hola ! Doucement Héros ! », s'écria Varric, se précipitant dans sa direction pour tenter de le rattraper.

Se saisissant de son poignet, et faisant fi de sa modeste taille, le Nain vint caler le bras de son camarade sur son épaule dans l'espoir d'amortir sa chute.

« Dorian, venez m'aider à l'asseoir ! », cria-t-il, conscient que sa carrure ne lui permettait qu'une endurance limitée dans les épreuves de force.

Comme frappé par l'intensité de la réalité, le mage se défit instantanément de son masque de cynisme pour venir au secours de notre compagnon.

Il agrippa le bras droit du guerrier et vint le placer sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de basculer.

« Rah ! Mais il pèse un ours mort ! », protesta-t-il malgré tout.

« Inquisitrice, venez soutenir sa tête. », m'adjura Varric qui posa sur moi deux yeux écarquillés et marqués du sceau de la terreur.

Je fus saisi d'un frémissement qui me tira brutalement de l'atonie de laquelle j'étais captive. Me précipitant sur le garde je tombais à genoux, passais mes bras en cerceau autour de ses épaules et vint l'attirer contre moi, glissant mes doigts dans l'amas de chevelure sombre qui coulait sur mes cuisses. Bridant son buste avec le bras gauche, je posais une main sur son front et tenter d'apaiser ses tremblements. En pure perte. Son corps vibrait avec plus d'intensité qu'une feuille battue par le vent, comme si l'espace d'un instant, tous les démons de l'Immatériel s'étaient emparés de lui.

Commandée par des forces invisibles, sa main se tendit comme s'il voulait saisir quelque chose. Sa tête se mit à basculer d'avant en arrière, à la manière d'un pendule devenu fou, cognant à plusieurs reprises contre ma poitrine. Alors que pareils chocs m'auraient en temps normal arrachés une protestation, je ne sentais plus rien. Comme si l'angoisse m'avait ôté toute capacités de perception, me rendant insensible aux stimulus extérieurs, aussi brutaux fussent-ils.

Aussi j'encaissais en silence, portant une main sur son front trempé de sueur et tentais de brider ses membres tendus comme la corde d'un arc.

Soudain, ses yeux se révulsèrent, dévoilant une sclérotique injectée de sang, et n'exprimèrent plus rien. Plus rien que le vide et l'absence de couleur qui précédaient la mort.

De longs ruisseaux vermeils jaillirent de ses narines, roulèrent sur ses lèvres puis en goutte à goutte sur sa barbe.

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! C'est pas bon du tout ça ! », s'exclama Varric qui se redressa subitement, jetant des coups d'œil affolés tout autour de lui.

« Allez chercher du secours ! », implorais-je, au bord des larmes.

Le Nain dodelina de la tête, se figea une fraction de seconde puis il s'élança sur le sentier à la vitesse d'un sort de foudre.

L'heure était grave et la nature elle-même semblait s'être mise au diapason. Le crépuscule s'avançait, traquant la moindre parcelle de lumière pour l'engloutir dans son ventre de ténèbres. Le vent soufflait entre les branches, hurlant et sifflant comme une nuée de démons lancés dans les cieux.

M'inclinant sur mon compagnon, je frôlais son visage, suivant maladroitement le dessin singulier de ses traits, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux prises dans la sueur et le sang.

Puis je resserrais encore un peu plus mon étreinte, tentant de lui insuffler la chaleur de mon propre corps. En vain. Ses lèvres demeuraient glacées. Glacées.

« Blackwall, restez avec moi. Tenez bon ! »

Les mots, presque inaudibles, vinrent mourir sur l'ourlet de mes lèvres entrouvertes, tant est si bien que je n'étais pas certaine de les avoir prononcés. Bientôt, je n'entendis plus que mon souffle spasmodique et le sang battre dans mes tempes comme un torrent furieux se jetant dans la mer.

Une douleur sourde, indescriptible qui gonflait ma poitrine comme la voile d'un navire filant sur les flots. Elle prenait ma gorge en étau, ne cessait de croître, plus lancinante que la plus vive des plaies.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à m'en faire mal, soudainement dévorée par le remord.

Aucun de nous n'avez refait mention de notre « attrapade » sur les remparts quelques semaines plus tôt. Et mon orgueil m'avait interdit jusque là d'engager ne serait-ce que l'amorce d'une conciliation.

J'avais espéré simplement que le temps ferait son office, refermant les blessures et apaisant les amours-propres. Mais ce que je n'avais pas compris alors, c'est que le temps viendrait un jour à me manquer.

Aussi je priais le Créateur, Andrasté et toutes les forces du bien qui régissaient notre monde, pour que ce ne fut pas la dernière véritable conversation que nous eûmes.

Ces dernières paroles qui demeuraient là, suspendues sur les remparts de Fort Céleste et qui me revenaient inlassablement en écho.

« Je vous déteste, je vous déteste, je vous déteste »

« Blackwall, je suis tellement désolé…je… », bégayais-je, luttant contre un océan de larmes qui menaçait à tout instant de me submerger.

« Tout ira bien mon amie, je vous le promets. », souffla tout à coup Dorian, interrompant ainsi ma supplique désespérée.

Sa main enveloppa mon épaule d'une caresse fraternelle puis il ajouta à l'intention du garde étendu :

« Vous m'entendez espèce d'imbécile ? Je vous défends de mourir ! »


End file.
